Trainers, Scouts and the Ugly Union
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and Zoey pursue Team Galactic into Crystal Tokyo, where they're given a task to protect a little girl. PKMN/SM X-over with Fireredshipping and some Corporashipper.
1. Fire Redhead in the Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Summary: Basically Fireredshipping and some CorporaShipper. Ash and Zoey follow Team Galactic into Crystal Tokyo, where they've been given a task to protect a young girl.

"_**Trainers, Scouts and the Ugly Union"**_

_Chapter 1: Fire Redhead in the Water_

* * *

A fork in the road. A split in the path. A young man with a mouse was walking down one path, while another young man was with a girl, going down the other path. In a white beanie hat, black tank-top, pink frilly skirt, and knee-high boots, the bluish haired, blue eyed girl stared down the path that the boy had walked down. "Brock, I don't like the fact that Ash wants to go to the next Gym without us," she complained. The other man was darkened on the 'skin'ny subject. He had spike-leveled brunette hair, above squinted eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a tan/brown vest. Anyway, he heard the girl, wondering her concern.

"He said the same thing to me and Misty when he was in the Indigo Games," he advised. "He tries to be the big man with his training." As the two traveled down their path, let's see about the boy and his mouse. The young man was wearing a red baseball on his raven black hair. He was also wearing a black zipped-up vest over a white tee-shirt. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse with red circles for cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. The mouse kept a look over to the other path, worried about how the other two were going to fair.

"Pikachu, don't be such a worry-wart," he chuckled when he saw his mouse. "I'm sure Dawn and Brock will be fine. Besides, she's got a contest to participate in." Pikachu understood him. Before long, the sky darkened. Night was falling. "Looks like we need to camp for the night."

("Sure is, Ash,") Pikachu assured. They strolled a short distance to where they found a clearing for a campsite. As Ash was getting firewood, Pikachu saw something other than berries. There was another camping ground. Looked like Ash had a neighbor to camp alongside. Ash returned to the site, but Pikachu was missing.

"Pikachu?" He gave a quick look around, when he saw the campsite, close by. "Who else is here?" He placed the firewood down, and walked over to the new site. There was a built pitch tent, along with a folded stool, and an old fire pit. Some of the camp caught Ash's eyes...and memory. "This looks a lot like Zoey's gear." He looked around this area, finally, finding Pikachu on a tree branch, picking blue berries, which were as big as its mouth. "Midnight snack, buddy?" Hearing its partner, Pikachu stopped for the moment, and looked at Ash.

("Yeah, sorry.") What were you sorry about?

"Come on. Brock's food won't be there if Buizel and Chimchar get their hands on it." Pikachu got Ash's words and was ready to come down. Suddenly, there was splashing...and it came from not too far off. Pikachu leaped down, as it joined Ash toward sounds of water. Soon enough as the sun fonded a farewell, Ash and Pikachu found a waterfall, which dropped into a lake. Hiding in some bushes, the two watched on, when something, or someone emerged from beneath. There was a silhouette living image, too dark to tell who it is. You would have very poor night-vision or be blind to notice small bumps on the silhouette's chest area. That's right, it was a she. Ash and Pikachu were awe-struck from the sight. There was a girl bathing in the lake, and from all they knew, she was totally naked. Keeping quiet as much as possible, they eyed the girl, like stalkers. Wait...was it Zoey? Pikachu shifted over to allow Ash more breathing room...which turned out to be a bad move. It rustled leaves from the bushes, and Ash knew he had to act. He and Pikachu hid under in the bush, as the girl turn to the sound. She figured that someone was watching her, and submerged herself underwater. Ash peeked back up, and saw nothing in the drink. He had no idea that she was coming towards him. "Did we scare her off?" No, but something told us that you would be caught defenseless. He leaned over the shore of the lake. Even worse move than what Pikachu did. A hand jumped out and snagged Ash in the arm. "What the-" Suddenly, it pulled Ash off the land and underwater, still clothed. Pikachu jumped out, worried that something pulled its master under, and may be drowning.

("Ash! Ash!") Ash opened his eyes, and saw a face...kissing him in the lips...or was this redhead breathing into Ash? Couldn't tell. Both splashed upon the surface where Ash got a better look at the redhead female. It turned out that she wasn't naked. Instead, she was in a white bikini and white thong. Go figure.

"I should have suspected you, Zoey." So, this redhead was Zoey? Should have known. Oh, well.

"Well, come on, who else would it be?" she teased. Both humans exited from the water where Pikachu gave a towel to Zoey to dry off. What? No towel for Ash? How dare you, Pikachu. "So, what brings you to these necks of the woods?" Well, not peeping on you, of course.

"Brock and Dawn decided to go to the contest in the town over, while Pikachu and I were going to our next Gym battle." Zoey, while applying her clothes on, seemed awed that Ash was going onto his next Gym...solo, sort of. "Aren't you going to your next contest?"

"Well, not really. I wanted to spend some time off to work on new material." That made sense. Can't really have anything good if you use the same thing.

"I understand." That's when Zoey seemed...emotional? What's this, now?

"On a side note, to see you out here, makes me glad to be alone...in a way." Can't really say that Ash was alone. Pikachu is with him. Still, that left Ash in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean, is that-" She began to fumble some of the words. What could she be trying to say? "Um, how can I put this?" Just let it out, girl. It's all you need to do. "I was wondering, on a first hand basis, if you have a girlfriend or anyone close to you." D'oh! You screwed up. Ash didn't seem that off-balanced.

"No, not at all-" Ash got the hint. "You've started to..." Slowly, Zoey nodded. Ash seemed awed that she would...wait, what was it?

"Let's face it. You've got that deterministic aura that I like. You never back off from a challenge, and you've shown more respect than over half of the trainers that I've ran into, combined." That's something to acknowledge on. Ash scratched the back of his head, like that it was nothing.

"Seriously, some of the things, I do, I'm not too proud of." But here was the clincher of her feelings. Zoey grasped Ash's hands, like she was begging.

"For you, maybe not, but even I can't do some of the stuff that you do, even if I try. It's...No, it's more than that." More than what? Suddenly, something caught Pikachu's senses. Of course, that got Ash and Zoey to give a look to Pikachu.

"Did something come up, Pikachu?"

("It's coming from the waterfall,") it motioned. From the waterfall? Must have been something big. The three scampered to the same bush that Ash and Pikachu hid in, where they saw something over by the fall. A few people found a walkway to get to behind the waterfall? Well, when they got to it, they entered the fall, and vanished.

"Is there a cave behind the waterfall?" Zoey wondered.

"I was going to ask you that," Ash stammered. Something seemed off of usual. All three toured around the lake, as swiftly as possible. When the trio arrived, they saw a cave behind the waterfall. That seemed odd. They ventured inward. As they journeyed, Zoey stayed cautiously close to Ash. It was probably her feelings she had for the raven-haired trainer. They saw and proceeded toward a light, down a corridor. Peering over the opening, the trio saw three strange characters. One was in a white pseudo-like vest over a black turtleneck sweatshirt, which had a faded yellow "G" logo posted in the middle. He also had blue hair, and the style was like horns of a bull. The other two were twin-like. Both wore white sweat-tees with gray cut-ons under arms. Both also had turquoise schoolboy hairdos.

"This is the gateway, Mr. Saturn," both light-hairs addressed the bull-do haired. What was it? The now-named Saturn peered at a large plate of stone, while the twins held flashlights over the spot.

"So, this doorway leads to the land of infinite treasure," he studied. "I'll have to compliment the Galactic bloodhounds for their discovery." A land of infinite treasure? Ash and Zoey looked on as Saturn snagged a handle. He pulled the handle with all his might, muscles straining from the effort. No luck. Either the door was too heavy, or it was sealed as tight as a screw to a stub. "Guess they forgone the proper checking procedures. No matter." He pulled out a red and white ball from his waist, and opened it. "Toxicroak, Brick Break." A white blob of light illuminated the scene, as a freaky blue/violet frog emerged. It looked part frog/part merman. Anyway, the frog-like creature gave the door a glowing karate chop. The area filled with smoke and dust, none billowing out to the kids from the side. When the smoke and dust cleared, the door...wasn't damaged. What was up with this door? Suddenly, it did come ajar. Did enough pressure apply from the strike? Well, Saturn and Toxicroak lifted the door slab up, where another light zoomed in. From the doorway, a swirling mix of colors acted like a veil, covering what was under it. "Not even those Nimrods from Team Rocket would have the nerve to excavate such a discovery." To say the least. Even Ash believed him on that extent.

"He's got a point, there," he agreed. Team Galactic was ready to move out...uh, in. Whatever. The leaped into the swirl. Ash and Zoey got to the swirl, pondering what to do.

"Should we follow?" Zoey questioned.

"Like you need to ask?"

("They're up to no good, we just know it,") Pikachu added. The pursuit was on, as the three dove into the swirl. What awaited beyond the swirling secret that thwarted Zoey's closeness to Ash? When Ash and Zoey opened their eyes...let's just say, it was like entering the Twilight Zone. Everything was in crystal. What in the world was this place?

"Zoey..." Ash, don't use that tag line that we think you're going to use. Zoey knew what Ash was going to say.

"Methinks we don't belong here," she bellowed. What was your first clue? They had no idea of the impact that bestowed upon themselves.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Scouting the Situation

_Chapter 2: Scout the Situation_

* * *

Ash, Zoey and Pikachu had arrived at a really unusual place...where anything with exceptional height was shrouded in diamonds and crystals. Trailing Team Galactic behind a waterfall, they entered this place. They and the Galactics weren't alone. In another part, there were five teenage girls in unique white outfits, white forearm-long gloves, gold tiaras, and fitted with skirts. One was a blond in pigtails. The knots of the pigtails were round and as big as rubber balls and had red decorations in it. The blue eyed femme had a red scarf-tie over her chest, blue skirt and knee high red boots. She seemed worried about something...make that someone. "Rini!" she called out. "Rini, where are you?!" Who's Rini? Her calls for this Rini was heard by the wide-eared Pikachu, who turned to the sound.

("Rini?") it wondered. Ash peered down at his mouse, wondering what it squeaked.

"You say something, buddy?" he asked. Pikachu tried to inform Ash on what its ears caught.

("I'm hearing a call for someone named Rini.") This was a strong point for someone or something like the ears of Pikachu. Zoey looked over to Ash, wanting some clear explanation.

"Did Pikachu say it heard a call out?" she guessed.

"That's what it sounded like," he confirmed. Back with the uniformed girls.

"Serena, don't you think the Negamoon will hear you?" argued a long, raven-haired girl. She had a blackish-blue scarf-tie with a red skirt and high heel shoes. "Maybe we should put one big boom box in front of you and allow them to attack us!" She seemed appalled from Serena's cry for Rini. She was not appreciating the raven-hairs' lip.

"Like you know a safe way to find Rini, Raye?" she fired back.

"Yeah, and that's to traverse Crystal Tokyo on foot instead of by vocals!"

"Well, excuse me, but I like my back clean of stubborn know-it-alls!"

"Stubborn?!" Boy, Raye and Serena didn't like to get along. It was pretty much the same expression on a tall, ponytail brunette's face. She had a pink scarf-tie, green skirt, and calf-high laced boots.

"Why, of all times, now, you two?" she sighed. "Rini is in trouble, and all you two tend to do, is go after each other." Hearing the mediator, both Serena and Raye sighed.

"Only when we become rubber, Lita becomes the glue," Raye mumbled. Then, a "hmm" broke the quick silence. The three and one more turned to a blue-haired teen with a blue mini computer in her gloved hands. She was blue all around, with blue knee-high boots.

"What's up, Amy?" Serena pondered. What was on her little laptop?

"This is strange," she hiccuped. "I'm reading two extra sources of energy in the vicinity." Two sources of energy? Could one of them be Ash and Zoey? Could it be Rini? Could it be the Negamoon? What about Team Galactic?

"Two sources?" Lita repeated.

"Could one of them be the Negamoon?" Serena feared. Amy seemed puzzled about the two sources she picked up.

"I don't think so," Amy disagreed. "One signal is bleak, while I'm getting a rather high energy reading from the other one, on the other side of the city." On the other side? Raye had a feeling about the weak signal.

"That's probably Rini, from the weaker signal," she guessed. Serena didn't completely agree with Raye's guess, but thought it could be looked at. She had a plan.

"Okay, Raye, you and Mina can scope out the area of the weaker signal," she ordered. "Amy, Lita and I will check the stronger signal, and verify the situation." So, the last blond was Mina, right? She had an orange ribbon in her hair, along with a blue scarf-tie, orange skirt and stiletto high heels.

"You got it, Serena," she accepted. Raye decided to along with the plan...just not for Serena's reasons.

"Anything to make sure I don't see the meatball head," she mocked Serena's hairstyle. Raye and Mina walked off, leaving Amy, Lita...and a scowling Serena.

"Maybe, you should see what it's like to be in my hair," she scorned. Let's let Serena calm down a bit. Back with Ash and Zoey. Those two walked around Crystal Tokyo, hoping to find something that could benefit this unusual area. So far, not a sight to help them.

"I should have known better than to chase aimlessly at Team Galactic," Ash regretted. Hearing her friend's glum choke, Zoey was willing to ease Ash.

"Well, you know as well as I do, that Team Galactic isn't here for a glorious picnic," she reasoned. Ash acknowledged Zoey's words, but still felt, as though, pursuit wasn't recommended. Suddenly, the two had reached a large staircase, leading up...and up...and up...wow, that's a _tall_ flight of stairs. The sight of the stairs lit a bright idea in Zoey's head. This ought to be good. "Let's check upstairs. We'll probably get a better look at the landscape." That'll work. Ash figured that she was onto something.

"I guess so." Zoey proceeded up the steps. Let's hope she makes it. "She reminds me of Misty, other than the redhead top." Pikachu seemed to know what Ash was pointing out...but thought maybe it wasn't so bad.

("Come on, Ash,") it sneered. ("She's not that bossy, and she's got a crush on you.") A little teaser, wasn't it. Ash rolled his eyes, before rushing up the stairs, in pursuit of Zoey. Those stairs were at least ten stories high. Halfway up, Zoey was slowing down, significantly. Exhaustion built in fairly quickly, but it showed that she was able to go the distance with some more exercise. Ash caught up, going in a more leveled pace.

"Can't see it all from this point." He slung her arm, and helped her up the rest of the way. At the top of the staircase, both human gazed out to the overview of Crystal Tokyo, though they'll know it, soon enough. At the top were giant throne chairs, made of different jewels "Oh, wow." Ash was impressed with the layout. Zoey, the same.

"This is magnificent," she gleed. "Not even Dawn would appreciate this place." It was a breathtaking sight.

"I bet that the name of this place is just as beautiful." Well, he was about to get his answer.

"This beautiful place is Crystal Tokyo," shrouded a heavenly female voice. Ash and Zoey heard it, a bit spooked from the sudden sound. They turned to the sound, and saw a _tall _blond woman with a similar hairstyle as Serena's. She was also wearing a gorgeous, strapless shimmering white gown. Ash and Zoey gawked at the lovely sight of her.

"You know this place?" Zoey wondered in surprise.

"I do. I am Queen Serenity, of the moon kingdom." She was royalty. Quickly, at the sound of this information, Ash and Zoey bowed to a knee, showing no ill will to upset the queen.

"We had no knowledge about this, your highness," Ash apologized. Serenity thought this gesture was no really necessary to do.

"Your groveling is unwanted. However, what is your purpose of entering the kingdom? I do sense pure hearts from the two of you..." Ash stepped up, willing to fulfill the queen on what was happening.

"We chase a group of hunters who believe that Crystal Tokyo was te land of infinite treasure. Now, we have little knowledge of their location." Serenity seemed awed by the reasoning of this notice.

"These hunters...what is the name of their leader?"

"His colleagues call him Saturn." Now, Serenity seemed greatly concerned. Team Galactic seemed like they were going to destroy the kingdom for nothing but profit. That wasn't the case.

"It isn't the same Saturn that has summoned the moon princess and the scouts here to find the princess of afterwards." Run that through us, again. "It's a complicated story, and my time does not permit. Instead, I have a task for you." A task?

"What is this task?" Zoey questioned.

"Rid these intruders, other than the scouts, and protect the little girl who wanders in the area. The Negamoon are seeking the Silver Rainbow Crystal to harness the energy to destroy the land, as well as the scouts. As for this Saturn, evict him. He, who's heart is not pure, is bound to perish or taint the land with whatever he bestows. Should you run into the Sailor Scouts, hesitate not, and allow them to merge alongside." Ash and Zoey seemed to understand the situation.

"We'll do it," he acknowledged, as Serenity faded to nothing, but not silently.

"Be careful, good friends." Her fade off prompted the two to acknowledge Serenity's wish. They walked over to the stairs, planning their move. Team Galactic was out there. The scouts were out there. The little girl was out there. What else? Oh yeah, The Negamoon was out there. There was still Rini. Ash pulled out a red/white ball from his belt, and observed it. Zoey had a pretty good prediction to what Ash had in mind.

"I take it that you're bringing out Staravia or Gligar?" she guessed. Ash looked over to Zoey, but shook his head. If neither of those two, then what?

"Both are with Prof. Oak," Ash pointed out. "As a matter of fact, someone at the ranch was getting a little antsy to stretch its wings. It's pretty much my Thunder-built bird." Zoey looked shocked. It was like Ash had something very powerful that was cooped up at the ranch. It would explain why Amy was able to notice it on her pocket computer

"Don't tell me that you captured Zapdos? That's a legendary Pokémon!" Ash had a legendary creature on hand?

"Not quite. The reason is that Swellow, here, has absorbed a lot of Pikachu's electricity." Oh, he had a Swellow that could tolerate electric attacks. He threw his ball, which opened, and out came a rather large black bird, with some red feathers around it's eyes. That's Swellow? It let out a loud caw, before seeing the unusual landscape. It didn't seem too deterred. "Swellow, you and Pikachu take to the air and scope the land." Swellow bowed its head, as Pikachu hopped on for the ride. Flapping its wings, Swellow lifted off, hopefully to find the little girl, or the scouts. Ash knew that they needed to get going, in case the Negamoon were to attack. "We should stay on the move. Team Galactic, the Negamoon...we rather stay alert to be on the safe side." Zoey was rather impressed with Ash's train of thought.

"This is the first time, I heard you talk about safety. You're usually on friendly or attack mode, not defense." Ash seemed humbled by what Zoey blurted.

"I guess so." On that note, the two worked their way down, _down_ the case of steps. Meantime, Saturn and his cohorts were still investigating the area. They were here for treasure, but this wasn't working for them.

"So, tell me why this whole town is quarantined in crystal?" he scolded his posse. "It's a bit much for my taste for a land like this to be covered in something that I find in mere caverns. Maybe I should teach my spy a thing or two about deceiving me in such a matter." The twins felt just as guilty about this mix-up, themselves.

"We apologize, Mr. Saturn," they bowed in shame. Saturn was still not pleased with this. Unaware to them, a little girl was eying them. Her pink hair was decked in pigtails with the knots shaped as spindle spools. She watched as Saturn turned around, continuing his search. She believed them as suspicious, not too much of the friendly type.

'Are they...' she trembled in thought. 'Are they after the Imperial Silver Crystal?' A crystal inside a land of crystal? She scampered off, hoping that Saturn didn't recognize her spying. Was this little girl Rini, who Serena and her team were after, or who Ash and Zoey were offered to protect? And what about the Negamoon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Cross Thine Self On Apart

_Chapter 3: Cross Thine Self On Apart_

* * *

Serena, Amy and Lita were looking to find a source of energy that blipped on Amy's pocket computer. Three groups, with the addition of one young individual: Serena's troupe, Ash and Zoey, Team Galactic, and a female youngster, lost and alone. Amy's computer had picked up two blips, two sources of energy, one, a brighter blip than the other. "Anything new?" Serena wondered to Amy. There was. The computer picked up something interesting about the brighter blip.

"Indeed," Amy jumped. "The stronger signal is closing in." Knowing that the signal was swiftly approaching, Serena and Lita got defensive. Was the stronger signal good or evil? "It's very close!" Here it came... That's when Pikachu and Swellow emerged. Pikachu looked down, seeing the three girls. Amy kept doing double takes to her computer, and Pikachu. Was Pikachu the signal?

("Swellow, you can descend,") Pikachu allowed. Swellow lowered itself to meet the three on the ground. When it dismounted, Amy came up to it.

"So, you were the one sending that mighty signal, weren't you?" Serena and Lita were shocked. Pikachu was the bright blip.

"You've got to be kidding!" Lita hiccuped. "Are you saying that the strange mouse and bird were the stronger source?" Sorry, Lita. No joke. However, Serena thought that it was.

"I can't believe we got so worked up over a simple mouse," she laughed. That stoked Pikachu's anger. It fired massive bolts of lightning, clustered in like a beam. That beam struck Serena. Feeling the bite, Serena got the shock of her life. Pikachu was done with the shock treatment, allowing Serena to hit the floor. Subconsciously, she was surprised with what came out...at her. "Well, that wasn't expected." No, it wasn't.

("You probably shouldn't get me angry, Blondie,") Pikachu retaliated. However, that display of power got Amy to understand why Pikachu was detected in her computer.

"I guess that explains why this above-ordinary little mouse was discovered on my radar," she shuttered. Lita came over and picked up the Pokémon, seemingly impressed with it's ability.

"So, you can produce massive amounts of electricity from that little body of yours, is that right?" she pondered. Pikachu squeaked in the positive mood. "You know, it's kind of funny. I, too, can emit lightning." Pikachu looked intrigued to hear that. Lita could produce electricity, like Pikachu?

("Really?") it squeaked in enlightenment. ("Wow! That's something I like to see.") Lita smiled, but it was like a confused smile. She, nor the other two, had any idea of what Pikachu was talking about.

"Anyone got that in English?" Serena hiccuped as she was sitting up from Pikachu's electric attack. Amy had an idea. She brought out blue goggle-size glasses out of the blue. What for?

"Let me see if I can get a translation of the little spark plug," she offered. While she prepped herself, Pikachu turned to Swellow, still loitering around here.

("Swellow, I'll take care of things here,") it notified. ("Check the rest of the place, and see about reporting to Ash when you're done.") As Swellow agreed to Pikachu's advice, Amy's glasses started to show words...of what Pikachu just said. Needless to say, her gawk may have told the other girls. Swellow took off to the air.

"Well, this is a bit of a surprise." The remaining three jerked their heads over to the blue-haired gizmo's child. "Swellow, Ash...from what is transpiring, I think we've got more than the Negamoon to worry about." Little to knowledge of how much to worry about...and Pikachu was there to explain.

"So, that big bird was named Swellow?" Serena questioned. Pikachu squeaked to let her know that she was spot on. "Okay, so what are you, and what's going on? We're here to look for Rini, and protect her." Right, that's Serena's gang's mission. Pikachu was willing to explain.

("I'm Pikachu, a Pokémon from a world full of different creatures, big, small, and all in between,") it started. ("I came here with Ash and Zoey, when we saw Team Galactic enter this place, vie a portal that they found. We came here to make sure that they didn't cause any trouble.") Thank you, Pikachu. Amy's glasses managed to text what Pikachu spoke.

"Translation, complete," Amy announced. "Apparently, it's called Pikachu, and that he and the Swellow were from a mysterious world which creatures referred to as Pokémon reside. Other than that, he came with a couple, named Ash and Zoey, chasing a group named Team Galactic." Serena and Lita were now even more cleared on what was going on. The facts were somewhat staggering to understand at most, but Serena had pondered what would be the reasons of Ash's coming of assistance.

"Looks like we've got some more work on our hands, as well as backup," she sighed. She brought out a pink hand-held device. In a small monitor, Mina appeared on screen. "Venus, anything on your end?" Mina heard Serena, but was suspicious of why she called her Venus.

'Oh, someone's with Serena,' she realized in thought. "Nothing, Sailor Moon. Why, did you three find Rini?"

"Not quite, but we did discover the blip on Mercury's radar. Apparently, we have more allies, as well as a suspicious group." Mina looked baffled. From Serena's tone, Crystal Tokyo had a crowd building.

"Put Mercury on." Serena flicked the device to Amy, who caught it. "Mercury, explain what's going on?"

"There's a group called Team Galactic that broke into Crystal Tokyo from a new world," Amy started. "We have a Pikachu, here that had advised us about this suspicious group, reasons unknown." Mina was more confused than someone waking from a concussive knockout. That's when Raye snagged the device from over there. It would explain the change in face.

"Wait, wait, wait," she stammered. "Could you slow down a sec? What's this Team Galactic, and are they in cahoots with the Negamoon?"

"We can't confirm that, yet. However, there are a couple of individuals that came here in pursuit of Team Galactic, so what we can do is see if they can help find Rini and protect them from the Negamoon." Raye, from her position with Mina, seemed to have no choice than to accept the new details.

"We'll keep an eye out. Sailor Mars, out." Raye turned off the supposed communicator, before giving it to Mina, who thought the extra help was without anything to combat the Negamoon.

"How can a couple of individuals help us protect Rini, when we have no clue on what they look like?" she pointed out. Raye had a theory, and Amy would've clued in to what to look for.

"Considering the Pikachu that's with Serena's trio, right now, these Pokémon owners sound like a couple of good guys. We should recruit them." Good idea. That'll work.

"As long as we don't mistake them for additional Galactic members."

"Yeah, that would be something I say." The scouts were off, and with Pikachu by Serena's side, the Negamoon nor Team Galactic look in good shape for victory. Meanwhile, Ash and Zoey were traversing through the landscape, looking for either Team Galactic, the scouts or the little girl they were left in charge of protecting. Ash was without Pikachu, unbeknown that it was with Serena, or Sailor Moon for that matter. Suddenly, Zoey stopped on their tracks. Hearing the halting of footsteps, Ash turned around. What was going on?

"Zoey?" he called. "What is it?" She peered down, appearing upset over something that had to happen that got her depressed.

"When you accepted Queen Serenity's request, what were you thinking?" she questioned. This befuddled Ash. There was an awkward question that she stated.

"I don't understand what you're exaggerating about. When you heard Serenity's request, you were upbeat about it." Zoey wasn't so upbeat now.

"Have you given a thought to how to get back to our world?" Not likely. Ash felt like he was caught defenseless. Ash never pictured about escape, only the request.

"I'm sure we can get back when we're done. There's nothing that says we can't, right?" It sounded like a promise, but Zoey believed that there was more than a promise to keep.

"Are you sure?" That got Ash in concern-mode. What would prompt Zoey to say that. "Why don't I believe that you won't go with the scouts?" Where did Zoey get this idea from? Somewhere out of left field?

"What are you talking about? You're not making sense." You sure Ash? From our point of view, they were pretty attractive with the outfits. You'll know when you meet them, with your partner in tow. He decided to get Zoey back on track. "Look, how do we know that the scouts aren't men?" He had a point. There was a chance that the "scouts" that Serenity brought up were either men or women. Zoey didn't buy it.

"That's not the point. You'll probably want to help them with the little girl." Oh, the little unknown girl...Ash had a point, but Zoey shot out a counterpoint. It wasn't about the scouts, but the girl. "Why I became so..." Ash got up to her and tried to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Zoey, what are you try-" Zoey felt the presence of the hands, and swatted them away. That shocked Ash. Why would she knock away Ash's care like that? Without a second thought, Zoey dashed away. "Wait! Zoey!" Ash became dumbfounded. This was a bit of a stunner. Zoey had feelings for Ash, but out of his begone angst to help, she thought that the scouts would tempt him away from being a master. However, it still hadn't clicked into Ash's head. "What was that all about? Was it something I said?" From your view, probably not, but that's for the jury to decide, or you readers. Speaking of decisions, Ash was pondering on chasing her, or leaving her alone to calm down and understand the real issue. That's when Swellow returned to the scene. Ash saw it, glad that someone, or something could assist. "Swellow, good timing. Where's Pikachu?" Swellow pointed its beak to where it left Pikachu, back with Serena, Amy, and Lita. "Okay. Go and keep an eye on Zoey. I'll go and see if I can find the little girl that was mentioned." Swellow nodded, before it and Ash parted ways. As Ash continued on, he kept his eyes peeled. Suddenly, the pink-haired girl came out of nowhere, and jumped in fear. That got Ash's attention, again. Now the girl and Ash were eye-to-eye. Her mind backtracked to spotting Team Galactic, and thought that Ash was one of them. "What is it? What's wrong?" He knelt down to a knee, hoping to get eye-level to the little girl. She was hard to convince.

"Are you..." she fidgeted. "Are you after the Imperial Crystal?" Ash was surprised. What was this Imperial Crystal that she brought up?

"This is the first time that I heard of such a crystal. Is that what Team Galactic is after?" The girl realized that this wasn't someone of the same interest. With this second thought, she walked over to Ash. "Zoey and I came over to stop them from the nastiness that they were going to do, and protect you from them." The girl nodded to his details, but had a request of her own.

"Can you...can you bring me to Sailor Moon?" Ash thought that she was lost, and needed help returning to Serena, or Sailor Moon. Still, the name that she rung, had Ash thinking that this was a serious beckoning. Why did this girl want to get to Sailor Moon? Wait...was this Rini?

"I can, but what's your name?" Her name? Who was she?

"Rini." So, the girl who Serena and the scouts were looking for, was the same girl that ran into Ash. A lucky break.

"I'm Ash." Rini was now acknowledging Ash, while he turned around. "Come on. We can find Sailor Moon faster on my back." Rini came forward, when she began to blush. Ash got wide-eyed from seeing it. "You okay, Rini?" Hearing her name, Rini snapped out and hopped on. Yet, here, she became apologetic.

"Sorry. You remind me of Daddy, with that blackish hair." Rini's dad?

"Your dad? You're not joking, are you?" Rini shook her head, saying it was true. Can't wait to meet Daddy dearest. That's when Ash pondered back to his argument with Zoey. Was it all about Rini? 'Was this was Zoey was talking about? What was she hiding?' Once on his back, Rini held onto Ash, and Ash started to walk toward the center of the area. Zoey, far away from Ash and Rini, rested her body alongside a pillar of the clear jewel. Her face was flooded with her tears. The argument with Ash had her thinking that she stepped over the line.

'Why did I yell at Ash?' she whimpered in thought. 'He's too much of a nice person...a nice trainer...always...doing what's right. Did I overreact?' Letting that through her head, she inhaled a few deep, _deep_, breaths. She calmed down, before turning the corner. Swiftly, she hid back. One solid good reason: two men, one in snow white, hair and uniform, head to toe, and the other being a raven-haired man, wearing a midnight blue soldier uniform and clashing white pants. The white-haired spun, missing Zoey by milliseconds to spot her. That also stoked the raven man to see his male partner.

"Did you see something, Diamond?" he questioned.

"Can't say for sure," Diamond replied. Still looking back, they hoped that whoever or whatever popped out, would repeat. Zoey seemed to be panicked.

'That was too close,' she sighed. That's when her mind drifted back to the talk with Serenity. 'So, that has to be the Negamoon. I hope Ash steers clear.' Her thoughts on Ash made her heart flutter. It was rather obvious. Without warning...

"What do we have here?" was the callous words of Saturn. "Adversaries?" Maybe... Diamond and partner turned to Saturn and the twins, which helped Zoey get a look over to the scene, seeing Saturn, too.

'Galactic!' Suddenly, out of the side of her eyesight...there was Raye and Mina. Were those two scouts with Galactic?

"Good call, Raye," Mina whispered. "And to think, we've tailed Horns for a minute." Then, Raye spotted the small redhead of Zoey. She thought back to her chat with Amy.

"I think that's one of those Pokémon trainers there," she guessed. "But we can't get a good chance to see if that one's alone or with those two goons." So, members of the Negamoon and Team Galactic were facing each other, unbeknown of Zoey and the scouts in a pincer trap. A standoff had started. The men faced each other, and the girls were waiting to make a move. With Pikachu with Serena, Amy and Lita on their search for Rini, while Rini's with Ash, ready to get back to Pikachu, there was more than just meetings on hand. What awaited everyone?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Galactic Bylines

_Chapter 4: Galactic Bylines_

* * *

It was a mess of team issues. Serena, Amy, and Lita were greeted to Pikachu, while Ash and Zoey got in a small squabble and split, only to have Ash find Rini, while Zoey, not alongside Raye and Mina, eyed Diamond and Saturn meeting each other as the Negamoon and Team Galactic, with cohorts by their sides. It was a mess. "I should be blunt about your presence," Diamond started. "What are you doing in Crystal Tokyo?" Saturn began to listen to the snow white-haired man. Even he got to learn the name of this place.

"Crystal Tokyo, you say?" he repeated. "Fitting name for something that's been deemed the land of infinite treasure by my spies. Guess now reprimanding them won't be desired." Don't be so sure.

"The land of-" Diamond couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Instead, he laughed. Even Raye and Mina thought it was ridiculous for such a long-winded description.

"That guy needs a reality check if he's gonna fool Diamond and Sapphire," Raye whispered. So, the other guy was Sapphire. Got it, we're clear. Sapphire was clear, too, but he wasn't in such a laughing mood.

"Diamond, I relent to view the humor of his gawking," he murmured. Diamond relented on his silly laughs to readdress Saturn.

"I'll admit, I've never heard of such a ruse," he snickered. "However, there is a treasure that could be considered extremely valuable." That stoked Saturn to pay attention.

"Go on," sneered him.

"Are you aware of the Silver Imperial Rainbow Crystal?" The three girls were surprised. Zoey, Raye and Mina knew they were up to no good. There was the proof.

"Can't say I have. How valuable are you wagering?" Diamond showed a grin that chilled Zoey's bones to the marrow. Diamond came up with an interesting lie.

"More valuable than a human life, at least. The crystal is so powerful, it can rid a planet of its hostilics...provided its in the right hands." That was good. It bought Zoey.

'That's a dangerous crystal,' she pondered. 'I can't allow them to obtain it, but if I rush in there too soon, I'm caught. If I was Ash...what would he do?' You were just about to say something that Ash might act like, so what kept you? Keep in mind, you did argue at him for your selfish beliefs. Speaking of acts, Mina was already contacting Serena's group, updating them on the situation.

"I'm not surprised," Serena scorned on the comm. "We're on our way." Serena put her comm away as she was going to order Amy and Lita on the situation. "Well, Sailors Venus and Mars caught a glimpse of a redhead behind those goons." Pikachu knew the redhead in question.

("Are you saying that Zoey's in danger, Sailor Moon?") it squeaked in good concern. Amy's blue hi-tech goggles were translating the Pokémon's words, but Lita understood the increased treble of Pikachu's squeakiness.

"Must be a good friend of this little guy," she guessed.

("You bet it is!") Translation was completed. Quickly reading, Amy turned to Pikachu, trying to ease it, as she made her goggles vanish.

"As long as the Negamoon or Team Galactic don't notice, she's fine," she answered. "But you've got a point, Sailor Moon. They could use some extra assistance." Serena felt confident on her decision making, but her next plan seemed out of left field.

"Alright, I'll go find Rini, and hopefully, Ash, as well," she noted. "Mercury, Jupiter, Pikachu, you help out with Mars and Venus." Pikachu didn't like the plan. It meant abandoning Ash for Zoey, and this little mouse was too loyal to break far from him.

("I'm going with you, Sailor Moon,") he protested. Serena didn't need Amy's help on this one. She knew Pikachu's obedience to Ash was a strong one.

"Listen, Pikachu. I know you want to be by Ash's side, but the one who might need your help, more, is the redhead. If I tell Ash about this, he'll more than likely understand the situation. Besides, there's a good chance that he's helping us, as well, without realizing it." No, Serena, he got the news. Still wanting to help, with the mention of Serena's friends and Zoey, Pikachu had a second to organize its thoughts.

("Make sure he's okay.") Serena bobbed a nod. Lita was willing to backup Serena's logic...with some of Amy's.

"And besides, if what Sailor Mercury's pocket computer did pick you up, your electricity can't be matched, right?" she pointed out. That clinched Pikachu to stick with the plan. With a swift whip of the head, Amy, Lita and Pikachu dashed off to regroup with Raye, Mina and Zoey. Serena watched as they fled, before going in a different direction. Meantime, Ash and piggyback rider Rini were strolling along, hoping to find Sailor Moon. As they searched, Ash was telling the pink-haired pigtail girl about the world he and Zoey were from. Rini was intrigued with where he was from.

"Sounds like a wonderful place," Rini awed to Ash's description of the world he was from. "Can I get a Pokémon, too?" Well, Ash, can she?

"When you're ten, then you can pick up a Pokémon," he reasoned about some of the rules. "I had to follow that rule, too, even though it was a pain." Why, because of the anxiety? "Besides, I have a good friend that doesn't have a Pokémon, yet, either. He'd be a pretty good match for you." That had a spark on Rini's interests. Who would Ash be talking about? He wouldn't get a chance to answer, because a something crashed in front of Ash, forcing him to stop. Smoke kicked up from the blast, then cleared. Looking into the crater of the smashed object, which was suspected to be a fan, he saw a ramp-made impression that pointed to where the object was fired from. He and Rini looked to the direction, where a green haired woman floated, watching the two.

"A few more feet and that would be you in that hole, little boy," she teased. She was a tall figure, wearing a black dress, with three oval-shaped jewels designed in a reverse triangle, that went down to her thighs, which her legs were mostly covered by knee-high boots, also black. Her black arm-length gloves, holding a red fluffy fan, began to point down at the two.

"Rini, you have any idea who she is?" Rini shook her head, clueless at the sight of the new woman. That had Ash suspicious of her. "So, why attack us? Is she from the Negamoon?" This new woman seemed fascinated with Ash, but why?

"So, what are you suppose to be, the long lost memories of Tuxedo Mask's youth? You've got the look and the awareness." Tuxedo Mask?

"What? You've got a fling for this Tuxedo Mask?"

"Desiring as it sounds, my fling is for Diamond. I'm Emerald, of the Black Moon Clan, or the Negamoon, for that matter." So, she was from the Negamoon. "So, what brings you to Crystal Tokyo?" Ash tried to hold an answer from Emerald, while Serena heard the boom of the fan. She looked up, eying Emerald. She didn't like the sight.

'Please, don't let Emerald find Rini,' she prayed in her head. Sorry, Serena. Too late. Emerald didn't appreciate the silent treatment.

"No answer? Maybe joining us will soothe something, won't it?" Ash didn't like her cocky attitude as he reached amongst his belt, where there were extra red/white balls to his side. He knelt down during the process, letting Rini off his back. Rini was wondering what Ash was doing.

"Ash, are you..." she paused, unsure if this was the appropriate time to ask such a question.

"I'll try to stall her," he plotted. "You get going."

"I can't! Not without Sailor Moon!"

"Don't worry. I _am_ a trainer after all. I got what I need." Could a trainer battle someone from the Black Moon Clan? Well, Ash was about to prove this theory.

"Boy, you've just made my job easier," she gloated. Suddenly, she whipped out a small statue of a woman, cocked it as Ash reached closer and closer to his ball belt. "Allow me to show you what I'm capable of producing." Finally, Emerald flung the statue as Ash grabbed a ball and threw it up.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom!" The ball opened up and out came an orange weasel with gills and a flotation ring around its neck. The weasel swung it's tail in a swift motion, producing a blade of air. That blade sliced the statue in half. Good cut. Buizel seemed proud of the clean cutting of the tiny statue, as a piece of it fell into Ash's hands. Buizel landed perfectly, as Rini witnessed the quick and decisive action that Ash displayed. "Perfect, Buizel!"

("It was nothing,") it sneered with a grin. Cocky, wasn't it? Ash examined the destroyed miniature statue.

"Well, the craftsmanship is pretty decent." Decent? "You use marble?" Emerald wasn't too happy about that structure split like it was. Heck, she was appalled by Ash's callous antics.

"I'll show you what it takes to be on the wrong side of Mistress Emerald!" she screeched as she zipped toward Ash, fans ready. Ash wasn't about to test Emerald's strength, so he grabbed Rini, held her tight in his arms and ran, with Buizel alongside in a...bullet-stream tube of water?

"What is your Buizel doing?" Rini asked.

"Aqua Jet." Aqua Jet? As Ash and Rini pass through an intersection, Serena spotted them pass by. She found Rini...and Pikachu's human partner.

"Rini!" she yelled. She got to the pathway, causing Emerald to stop. "That's enough, you Nega-creep!"

"Sailor Moon?" Emerald hiccuped. "This is a surprise to see you in the valley of crystallization."Ash and Buizel slowed down to see the blond in sexy outfit. Ash gawked at the sight of the new girl. Was that really Sailor Moon?

"She's Sailor Moon?" he whispered to himself. "Wow. If Brock was here, he wouldn't waste a moment to try and flatter her, even with Croagunk by his side." Yeah, he and Dawn were missing out on the fun. Serena saw Rini, staying particularly close to Ash.

"Ash, make sure to keep Rini safe," she ordered. Ash was in shock and awe. This was the first time that they've seen each other, and yet she was able to know the trainer. He had no idea that his Pikachu tipped her off. Connections...

"Okay, but how did-" Serena spun her head with an interesting smirk.

"Don't worry about how, just do what you can." Ash had no choice but to listen. He wanted to make sure that Serena had some backup, thus he turned to Buizel.

"You and Chimchar help Sailor Moon with that woman." Who? Ash grabbed and opened another ball, releasing a reddish-orange chimp with a flame for a tail. "Do what you can to help Sailor Moon."

("We will,") Buizel and Chimchar agreed before Ash back peddled to safety with Rini...to behind a crystallized house.

"Looks like that boy has some feelings for you," Emerald mocked, as she laughed, hiding it behind her fan.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Emerald," Serena countered in anger. "I simply came to his aid, via request of his Pikachu." Ash now learned the truth. His Pikachu ran into Serena, and told her the situation. Emerald, slightly impressed, saw that the assistance would be useless.

"Too bad you won't fulfill your obligation to this Pikachu!" With one swing of her fan, Emerald fired a green orb of lightning...as Serena flashed a long scepter from out of nowhere. The pink scepter had a red ball bearing decorated along a gold crescent moon, as the head, with a heart decal embedded on top. It also had a gold heart under the ball bearing, which was over a ruby jewel. The scepter had an addition of wings. She was ready to wield the scepter, but she would wait her turn, because Chimchar and Buizel made moves, first. Chimchar breathed a stream of fire, which contacted with the lightning orb. Then, Buizel spewed a stream of water, which entered the fray of energy. The combined fire and water attacks were proved to equal Emerald's lightning orb, when the power struggle erupted in explosions and smoke. Ash covered himself with the crystallized wall, from the smoke that bellowed. From that blast, he believed that Sailor Moon was in trouble, even with Chimchar and Buizel by her side.

"I wanna go help her," he growled. He rested his hand on the crystal, when suddenly, his hand began glowing an eerie light blue. Rini started to freak out from the sight of the glow. More astonishing, the glow seem to dissolve the crystal, and made a door appear.

"A-A-Ash?" she stammered. Ash turned to Rini, who was pointing to the now showing door. Eying the new door, Ash was wondering how that showed up, but knew that there was a safe place to hide.

"Hurry in. I'll join you in a minute." Rini nodded, and entered the door. With Rini safely in a secured place, Ash focused back to his Pokémon...and Sailor Moon. Good thing, too. Emerald was on the charge, with her fan sparking electricity.

"Die, Sailor Moon!" she screeched. Serena braced her scepter, holding it with both hands. Emerald swiped her fan, launching another lightning orb. Chimchar and Buizel fire their attacks again. The attacks crossed paths, but missed the orb. Not good news. She tried to swat the orb down, and nailed it with her scepter, but the contact sent her flying, as the blast force did the damage. She flew backwards, and slammed her body on the crystal. She fell limp, prey to Emerald's mercy...but to Ash's aide.

"Oh, no. Sailor Moon!" He ran over to the unconscious blond. Chimchar and Buizel got to them. Emerald raced in for the kill.

"You won't escape!" Ash had to act fast. What could he do? He turned to his Pokémon...with an idea.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet around us." Buizel seemed puzzled. With one look to the charging Emerald, Buizel had no time. In a stream of water, Buizel circled around the trainer and the scout. Next step... "Chimchar, use Flamethrower into the Aqua Jet." Chimchar wasted no time, using its flames and blowing into the Aqua Jet ring. The fire caused the water to evaporate and kick up a cloud of steam, covering them all. Emerald was not impressed.

"That's not gonna help!" Oh, yeah? She fired one more orb, into the steam cloud...and when the explosion lifted the steam, no one was there. Was Ash and Sailor Moon smoked? "What the- How'd they escape so fast?" They're alive? "They couldn't have gotten far." Emerald turned left. Nothing. She turned right. Nothing. "This is ridiculous. How did that pipsqueak manage to get that Sailor brat and the kiddo to safety, so fast?" So, what happened to Ash, and how the heck did he save Serena's life? Heck, even the door had disappeared. Emerald was more frustrated than Team Rocket, which would be self explanatory. Meanwhile, it looked like Sapphire and Diamond made an agreement with Team Galactic. We missed a lot of the chat.

"Then it's agreed," Saturn huffed. "The Imperial Crystal for access into the world, we're from." So, for the capture of the Silver Imperial Rainbow Crystal, the Black Moon Clan could enter the Pokémon world.

"I do look forward to expanding the landscapes of the many worlds, starting with your world," Diamond paced. "At least, those obnoxious Sailor Scouts won't interfere." Maybe, but weren't you in for a surprise. Not stalling any longer, Zoey made a bold move and appeared behind Diamond and Sapphire. It was a gamble, and Raye and Mina noticed it.

"True, but there are Pokémon trainers who won't allow you to make a mockery," she voiced.

"What in the world-!" Raye shrieked.

"She's crazy!" Mina hiccuped. Saturn, Sapphire, and Diamond turned to Zoey, brave for confronting the men, but foolish for acting tough...like Ash.

'Ash wouldn't allow something like this,' she minded. 'He'd go all out.' Diamond wasn't phased about Zoey's reckless show. In fact, he seemed pleased. Why?

"Didn't expect Sailor Moon to send flunkies," he chuckled. "Usually, that's our job. Still, this is a fabulous treat to see a trainer for the Black Moon Clan to enslave on." Uh oh! Zoey, what have you got yourself into? Then, an eye flashed from Diamond's forehead. The flash caused Zoey's body to go numb, dropping one of her balls. The ball opened, and out came a floating bluish-green ghost-like creature with wild pink tip-styled hair. There was also a beaded necklace around its neck, while showing red pupils in yellow eyes. The ghostly creature saw Zoey in trouble, and wanted to help.

"Misdreavus, go find Ash," she weakly groaned as she was losing all feeling of her person. "Hurry..." Finally, her body became limp and flat on the ground.

("Zoey?") Misdreavus wondered. That's when it looked over to the upcoming Sapphire, and trouble. ("Not good.") Then, like a ghost, it vanished. Sapphire picked up the rag doll of Zoey, where Saturn and Diamond got a good chance to see the redhead.

"So, what do you make of the issue at hand?" Sapphire questioned. "From her expression, this Ash sounds like a threat to the clan." Sapphire didn't know the half of it. Saturn folded his arms, as if he knew that problems would surface.

"Ash Ketchum, the Pallet Town powerhouse protagonist," he proclaimed. "If he gets wind of her status, he'll come for her. He always goes after Pikachu when Team Rocket enters his frame, constantly." While Diamond and Sapphire had no idea about a Pikachu, Ash was the greater issue. Saturn would speak up, first. "My twins will search. Jed, Ted, move out."

"Yes, Mr. Saturn," the twins acknowledged before heading out. That's when Sapphire addressed something.

"Prince, is it safe to say that Emerald is out there?" he pointed out. "Considering the possibilities that the boy had stumbled onto Emerald, chances of survival are nowhere near a trace to even fathom." Someone needed to get Sapphire a monitor, because Ash did save Serena and Rini from Emerald. Still, Diamond gave that point a second to flow over his head.

"I would say that the boy is gone, and for good," he accepted the blustered fact.

"I wouldn't act too cocky," Saturn advised. "This kid is an array of surprises." That's for certain. Suddenly, a caw from above. Diamond and Saturn looked up to the sound and out of the blue...was Swellow, charging from the sky with glowing wings. Without warning, Diamond flashed his extra eye, again, freezing Swellow, as it crashed into the crystallization. Well, that was fast. Not standing back any longer...

"Mars Fire...Ignite!" Raye screamed as a fireball, from midair, was hurdling toward them. With the evil eye, shone a flash which neutralized the fireball. Now, the men spotted the approaching scouts, ready for battle. "I order you to release the hostage!" This was a demand by Sailor Mars, but would the men comply? Could Pikachu, Amy and Lita arrive to help the captured Zoey? What was the condition of Sailor Moon, and where was she, Ash and Rini? In that door, wherever it is?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: I appreciate all who've read this far of my story. Right now, it looks like my next chapter, overall, will be after Super Bowl 43. That is why I would ask for some inquiry. My other story that I'm working on, "The New Bouncers," is in need of an order to be done. For those who are interested in that story too, check and vote in my profile page. I would like to see what everyone wants to see happen in that, so for those who like Gurren Lagann, Outlaw Star, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, or others, feel free. Merci Beaucoup.


	5. Enlightment, Not Alignment

_Chapter 5: Enlightenments, not Alignments_

* * *

Chaos ensued recently. Serena found Ash and Rini, only to be attacked by Emerald, while Zoey confronted Diamond and Sapphire, along with Team Galactic, only to be paralyzed by Diamond's wicked third eye on his forehead. Zoey's Misdreavus was released and, on Zoey's fainting request, was on the search to find Ash, as did the twins. Ash, with Serena, Rini, Buizel, and Chimchar, found a place to hide and recover from Emerald, while Raye and Mina challenged Saturn, Diamond and Sapphire. The place was like a small, one-roomed house. Ash got Serena onto a bed, hoping that she could fight and find his good friend. It wasn't too long ago that Zoey barked at Ash for accepting Serenity's behalf of finding and protecting a girl and helping the Scouts. Still... "I still can't understand why Zoey berated on me like that," he grumbled. Rini was wondering about who Ash was referring to.

"Who berated you?" she questioned.

"Another partner of mine. She's a trainer, like myself, but does different aspects of training her Pokémon." Hearing that the other trainer was a girl, because of the words "she" and "her," Rini thought that this other girl had something to do with Ash. "Anyway, we came here, in pursuit of Team Galactic, after they claimed to have found a land of infinite treasure. Even I thought that sounded bogus." Rini bobbed a nod, agreeing with Ash on that notion. Ash peered at the unconscious Serena, then back at Rini. It looked like Ash got suspicious about the two, but what? "I can't help but notice how much you and Sailor Moon look alike." Yeah, they did. Rini wasn't too surprised with what was going on. Did she have a reason? Ash had to make sure that Serena was going to recover. He wouldn't have much of an opportunity, when something rang loudly. Ash turned to the pink device that wasn't damaged when Emerald struck the heroine. The mini-screen flashed on, seeing Lita.

"Sailor Moon, come in," she barked. "This is Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon, come in." Ash decided to respond, since Serena was out.

"Sailor Moon's unconscious. We were attacked by Emerald." Lita was surprised to see someone else answer her call.

"Emerald? Who are you?"

"Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer." Over to where Amy and Lita were, Pikachu heard his master, glad to know he was okay. Lita and Amy were shocked, and without Pikachu's help, that Ash met up with Serena, let alone aid her.

"So, you're Pikachu's owner. You said Sailor Moon was attacked by Emerald, right? Did she find Rini?"

"I did, and she's with me, too." Lita breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Ash was tending to both Rini and Serena...and thus, turned to Pikachu.

"Guess I should've expected that he'd be doing something helpful." Pikachu shrugged his shoulders, like this was nothing that he couldn't do in a time of crisis.

("He's one part trainer, and two parts helper,") he simplified. Suddenly, Ash's concerns were on Zoey.

"By the way, is Zoey with you?" Pikachu did a double take. He had no clue that the trainers were in a short fight and split.

("You mean she's not with you?") Lita didn't require Amy to assist her with what the mouse squeaked. Even though she never met Zoey, the sound of Pikachu's concern was enough to warrant a reply to Ash.

"No, she's not," she said. Ash gritted. He was pinned by Emerald, and had no clue of the peril that Zoey was going through. Ash needed to act, but with Rini as helpless as she could be, and Serena out for the count, he could only wait for her to awaken.

"When Sailor Moon recovers, we'll try to find her and stop these guys from wrecking the place," he planned out.

"I'll let Sailors Mars, Mercury and Venus in on the detail, too. Get Sailor Moon on her feet, ASAP. Sailor Jupiter, out." The monitors turned off. Knowing that being attacked by Emerald wasn't the best news, Lita pondered if they needed to regroup with Serena, or help Raye and Mina, who were engaged in combat with the other three men.

"If Sailor Moon's recuperating with Ash, and Rini's with them in a safe place, then we need to see about helping this Zoey girl," Amy suggested. Lita was willing to go with that plan, but looked toward Pikachu. She knew Pikachu was worried about his master, but he did find something to keep them safe.

"I'm aware, but I'm worried about that guy," she groaned as she pointed to the mouse. "And besides, what if Emerald finds their hiding spot? Ash doesn't have squat, and we'll lose Rini for sure." She looked to see if there was something that could help detect where the Black Moon Clan or Ash is. She came up with a solution. "You go and attend to this Zoey, while Pikachu and I go aid Sailor Moon." With a nod, Amy bolted off, hoping to find this Zoey, despite no information on her. "Ready to lead the way, my electric counterpart?" Oh, that was rather fascinating to hear. Pikachu agreed before proceeding away from where Amy sprinted off. Ash, in the meantime, gazed at the beauty that was Sailor Moon. He reached toward her face as Rini was enjoying some fun with Chimchar. That's when his hand began to glow, again. Ash stopped and peered at the glowing hand in awe.

"Is...that you, Lucario?" he wondered. What did he try to mean? Lucario? Out of Ash's eye-corner, he saw the ruby jewels in Serena's tiara, and pigtail knots...but they were glowing the same blue that Ash's hand was glowing. As if guided by some subconscious matter, Ash moved his hands, both with the glow, to the knots. Along with the rubies, Serena's hair was glowing blue. That...ain't natural. Now, what about that tiara? "Buizel, take my cap." Buizel leaped up and ripped the cap from Ash's head. What for, to engage the tiara? Headgear aside, Ash leaned down, as if the prince awakening the princess with a kiss. Folks, don't rush too far into judgment. What he did was that he put his forehead onto her tiara, with their noses just a centimeter apart. Both bodies glowed a frightening blue, in fact that the whole room was enshrouded with the blue. Suddenly...

* * *

_(??? Dream)_

_Serena was alone, conscious in a place of black. Okay, that's spooky enough. She was walking aimlessly, nothing but black all around. "Hello?!" she hollered. "Anyone here? Amy? Mina? Lita!" Nothing. "It's me, Serena! Raye? Rini? Luna! Where are you?" Somewhere, obviously. Just great. Wherever she was, it wasn't real life. "Darrien...please, help me." Sorry, kid. Darrien, whoever he is, ain't here. For a minute, Serena stood there. No arrows to point a direction, no light to reveal a path...nothing. She collapsed to her knees, and fingered together her hands for a prayer. "Please. Help me seek a way from this darkness to help my friends." She wouldn't need to wait long._

_("Who are you?") sounded from something. Serena opened her eyes, seeing...Misdreavus? How did Zoey's Misdreavus get there? Serena yelped in surprise, frightened by the ghost._

"_You didn't come here to haunt me, did you?" It's master is in danger. To haunt you was out of the question. Misdreavus shook its body, denying Serena's foolish belief. "Then, can you help me find a way to go? We seem to be...somewhere. Just not sure where, exactly." If you have no clue, you'd expect something like that to assist you? Well, Misdreavus seemed to have a clue. It was the only one. For three minutes, which someone had to count, Misdreavus and Serena saw a light. Okay, that's a start. They bolted toward the light, and encountered it. What was in the light? When the shine of the light dimmed, Serena and Misdreavus were no longer in the darkness. Instead...they were at a beach? It may be someone's dream, but who's? "How did we wind up on a beach, outlooking an ocean?" Yeah, someone answer that. That's when Misdreavus saw something a short ways away._

_("Over here!") Seeing Misdreavus floating away, Serena pursued it. That's when they found something interesting. There was Ash...in a white Gi? Okay, but what was he doing with...what the heck was that? It was a blue jackal with a funky Jamaican hairstyle, sitting like a human, meditating. It also had a spike embedded on it's white furry chest. What's up with that? Both, the creature and Ash, were in deep meditation._

"_**It seems, as though, your aura has been replenished**," it muttered...telepathy? It's snout didn't budge. "**Even time replenished Sir Aaron's aura. I've also noticed that you've relented using your aura, since helping Mew at the Tree of Beginning.**" The Tree of Beginning?_

"_I await your commands, Lucario," Ash muttered back. So, that's Lucario? Well, Lucario was ready to proceed, whatever the heck it was? Both rose to their feet, or paws._

"_**I want you to focus your aura toward your hands, to start as a beginning.**" Ash closed his eyes and stuck his arms out. Serena and Misdreavus watched patiently, willing to see something amazing. They wouldn't be disappointed. A blue glow began to shone on Ash's hands. Misdreavus was stunned to see that, but Serena looked like someone put duct tape over her mouth...not quite enough duct tape._

"_That's aura?" she wondered in bewilderment. Suddenly, Ash's arms stop glowing. He and Lucario turn to the two who got here. Oops... Lucario was curious about Serena, but when Ash saw Misdreavus, his heart sank a couple of leagues._

"_Misdreavus, what's up?" he motioned. "What happened to Zoey?" Serena and Lucario shot looks at Misdreavus._

_("She's in danger, Ash,") the ghost hollered. Even if Amy was there, Ash knew that Zoey was in dire straits. His grit was seen. He needed to help her._

"_I'm sorry that our session was cut short, Lucario." Lucario didn't seem too concerned. This _was_ Ash._

"_**Your reputation is calling for you**," he assumed. "**For that, I'll return to the resting grounds until our next opportunity. Be wary, Ash.**" With that, Lucario faded to nothing. Nice exit. Ash focused back on the task at hand._

"_If Zoey's in trouble, then we need to go save her. Besides, I still would like to know why she had to bark at me, like she did." Well, think about what topics she brought up._

"_What did she say that you seemed to not understand?" Serena questioned. Ash tried to think back to when he sent his Pikachu to seek Serena and the scouts, Team Galactic or that mysterious girl._

"_She scolded me on a part that we came to Crystal Tokyo without an escape route, then about the possibility of staying to help the mysterious girl when everything was said and done." Serena shook her head in disbelief...and who could blame her?_

"_You've got the look, but not the inspiration for Prince Darrien. I'm sorry. Sailor Mars or Jupiter would be better suited for you." Ouch. Ash didn't mind. He was more geared to get to Zoey._

"_No worries. First, let's get out of here." Good idea. Then, there was that same blue light, shining all over..._

* * *

The aura dimmed down as Rini and the Pokémon looked on. Finally, there was no more light, and astonishingly enough, Ash still remained in that spot, so close from Serena's lips, but not quite there. It still had Rini wondering what happened. Ash awakened and started to lift his head to give Serena, when she started to come around. She seemed to come up a little too fast, because...BOOM! Ash and Serena's lips touched. They...kissed. Fabulous. Ash could now brag that he kissed the leader of the Sailor Scouts...and make Brock more jealous. Rini was awe-stricken from the sight of that lip-lock. Both broke apart, still surprised that their lips touched each other. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Thought you were-" She froze her words when she felt the back of her head. Any specific reason? "My head wound. Is it gone?" Did the aura repair Serena's skull?

"Guess the aura that Lucario taught me has a healing attribute that I wasn't aware of," he figured. It's possible. Letting Serena up, Ash looked over to his creatures, when he saw Misdreavus...no dream needed. "We need to go." Rini wasn't sure why Ash was willing to get outside the safety of the Black Moon Clan.

"Is there something that needs to be looked at?" she questioned. There was.

"Something important. I need to get to Zoey." The news sent Misdreavus into a gritting mood.

"I agree," Serena acknowledged. "Let's go." Ash opened the door, only to be greeted with a sheet of crystal. He placed a hand on the glass, which evaporated, allowing everyone out of there. Coast was clear. They started to run, when...

"I found you!" Emerald roared. Stopping in their tracks, Ash, Serena, Rini and the creatures turned to the air, seeing Emerald, with her fuzzy fan. "From my point of view, you've regained your strength, Sailor wuss. No matter." No matter? Ash seethed from that. "I'll admit, boy, your quickness is something that I doubt Doom Phantom would expect." That was a compliment, Ash. He smugged, acting like he was planning something.

"Thanks, Emerald, I guess," he grinned. Emerald smiled, as if accepting his words. "But, keep in mind, that speed is only a twig to my tree of wonder." Oh, nice one, Ash. Emerald seemed amused by Ash's words.

"So, I've noticed. It won't help you escape your encounter with the Grim Reaper, and that goes for Sailor Moon, too!" Her fan was emitting electricity, once more. Seeing what was going to happen, Rini tried to make a break for safety...but she tripped over debris from the escape with Ash. Serena heard the thud, as Emerald's fan kept building the static to strike down the three.

"Rini!" Serena screeched as she rushed to the kid's side.

"Die by the hand of the Black Moon Clan!" She flung the massive orb of lightning, rocketing toward the girls. Ash hopped in front of the falling orb and...got his hands ready to catch? That's insane!

"Ash! Don't! You'll get killed!" Ash took no lip. The orb and the girls were separated by the trainer. KABOOM! A plume of smoke bellowed from the blast of the orb. Was this it? Was Ash dead? Emerald thought so.

"So ends the legacy of Sailor Moon." Well, not so fast. The smoke was beginning to lift, when she saw Serena and Rini...still alive and looking on. "What?! How?" Then, Ash emerged...holding the orb that was shot out. "Impossible!" Well, it was impressive. None of the three ladies had any form of speaking in vain, while Ash smirked upward at Emerald...murderously grinning. Top that, you serial killers.

"...And so begins Crystal Tokyo's second squad," he snorted. Let's take a closer look at....Lucario's aura? The aura covered his arms, and held onto the orb firmly. Serena saw the aura and figured out what he did.

'I get it,' she realized. 'Providing the aura, from training with Lucario, he managed to use it as a countermeasure to catch Emerald's attack. Not even Darrien has this. I think my kiss might've inspired it.' Don't jump the gun on that, Serena.

"If I can't make a dent from here," Emerald growled. "Then, I'll get you, head on!" Emerald charged in. For Ash, do we need to ask?

"Your funeral," he sneered. Eying Emerald, Ash knew he had to act. Emerald was closing in, Serena and Rini were behind him, and the lightning orb in his arms. If anyone had an idea of what Ash had in mind, let's see if your right. He lobbed the orb up a bit. While that hung, he did a quick spin as aura formed in his legs. Fully rotating, he leaped into the air, and kicked the orb...as Emerald was within a hair-length from him. With the added aura, Ash's tornado kick into the orb blasted into Emerald...and she was quickly leaving the area. Bye bye!

"I'll get you for this, you mangy boy!" Well, that was exciting. With Emerald gone, Ash and the pigtail girls breathed some relief.

"What was that glow?" Rini wondered. That glow was Ash's aura...and his demonstration of the uses was outstanding.

"Something a good friend taught me, before he departed to the distance," he proclaimed, glaring at his hand. 'Thank you for everything, Lucario.' They wouldn't get much breathing room.

"Found you, Ash Ketchum," the Team Galactic twins called out. The group turned to the two who just entered the scene.

"Just when we thought we were out of the woods," Rini gritted. Ash began to wonder if these two did something to his redhead friend.

"What have you done to Zoey?" he yelled. Neither twin was willing to respond to Ash.

"We're here for the Silver Imperial Rainbow Crystal," one of the twins spoke out. "Saturn's orders." Ash seethed, wanting to punch these guys' lights out. Serena heard a name that made her think that it was one of her own. Why would she think that?

"I doubt you're referring to Sailor Saturn, are you?" she questioned. Ash was quick to intervene with a reply.

"Saturn's a guy, not a girl," he answered. Was there a Sailor Saturn? Probably, but let's not concern ourselves with that sidelined knowledge. Serena understood Ash, and was ready to dispose of these twins. They were going to be reserving their strengths...

"Jupiter Thunder...Crash!" Lita roared as she made it to the scene. Out of the blue, two streams of electricity, one green and the other yellow, shot through and hit both twins flush, shocking them. Then, for some reason, there was an explosion from beneath the Galactic twins. Both of them flew off, leaving the rest stunned and befuddled about what the heck happened. That's when Lita and Pikachu came around, spotting the group. "Sailor Moon!"

("Ash, you're okay!") Pikachu gleed, getting to Ash's side.

"Pikachu!" Ash glistened as he embraced his mouse in a hug. Rini, seeing Pikachu for the first time, was glad to see it and Ash back together. Same could be said about the other creatures...all except of Misdreavus.

"Sailor Jupiter, where's Mercury?" Serena asked.

"I told her to help Mars and Venus with Team Galactic and Black Moon Clan, when Ash told me that Zoey had to be in trouble," Lita defended herself. Ash decided to back up her claim as Rini began to pet Pikachu. Hey, she was gentle to the electric rodent.

"This was when you were knocked into a loop by Emerald," he added. Serena was surprised with what Ash had done during his visit here. Rini would agree.

"Is there something you can't do, Ash?" she wondered. Ash was built for everything...everything except for...

"Well, I can't cook for squat." Lita snickered from that remark. Ash got his head back to what was needed to be focused. "Anyway, we need to get to where Zoey is." While everyone agreed with the plan, Serena thought Ash had no clue on how to get there.

"How do you suppose we're gonna get there?" she huffed. Leave it to Ash to point the way...by pointing at Misdreavus. Misdreavus knew what Ash had in mind, and without a word said, flew off.

"Let's go." The group, Ash being the only good boy in this land, bolted off to the action. Meanwhile, Mina and Raye were weak. Diamond, Sapphire, and Saturn, along with Toxicroak, seemed to be fending off the two scouts while keeping an unconscious Zoey within their grasps.

"What in the world is that frog made of?" Mina coughed. "None of our attacks could hurt it." From the sounds of Venus, she and Raye were at the mercy of Toxicroak, and Diamond's wicked third eye. What could they do? Amy made it to the scene. Good news...the only good news.

"Are you two all right?" she asked in concern. Take a look at them, they've been in better shape when you scouts entered the area. Saturn was amused to see Amy, who turned out to be another scout.

"How many scouts are there suppose to be, Diamond?" he arrogantly asked.

"Five, if I'm not mistaken," Diamond recalled. "That's Sailor Mercury, one of the more weaker Sailor Scouts." That's rather cold. Amy was willing to show that she was a scout, regardless of strengths.

"I may not be as strong as Mars or Jupiter, but even I know what to do in this crisis," she stammered. "Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" She fired a barrage of bubbles which popped after seconds in the sky. The popping bubbles started to produce a pretty thick fog. Good idea for cover. Saturn seemed to take it in stride. Never seen such a calm and cool fiend before.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab," he coldly told his frog to attack. Toxicroak rushed in. Suddenly...

("No, you don't,") Pikachu yelled. Something happened, because Toxicroak was blasted back to the three guys. When the fog started to lift, they saw Pikachu, with it's tail glowing bright for the second. Saturn knew what Pikachu did to his Toxicroak.

'Iron Tail? If that Pikachu is here, where's the nosy one?' He looked to see if Ash was somewhere close by. Then, out of nowhere...

"Surrender, Nega-scum!" Serena chatted.

"Team Galactic, your time has also come!" Ash rhymed. Amy, Pikachu, Toxicroak, Saturn, Sapphire and Diamond looked up, where two silhouettes were standing back to back, high-heeled boot to low-rise sneaker connected via soles, on a crystallized house. The men gawked, believing that somehow, a plan was going up in smoke.

"I've heard Team Rocket's tiring motto, over and over," Saturn complained. Maybe, this should help me forget." Well, let's see. The lights went on, spotlighting the pigtail blond and the raven-haired.

"You thought you could sneak into Crystal Tokyo to find the Silver Imperial Rainbow Crystal, but you came in vain," Serena continued as she and Ash mirrored swinging arms and stances. "For I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash introduced himself.

"Defenders of Truth, Justice, and Love," they spoke in unison.

"In the name of the moon and the Pokémon World..."

"...We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil," Serena proceeded.

"And that means you!" they shouted together, again as they pointed to the three men. The Sailor Scouts were relieved to see Serena, much to the chagrin of Saturn, Diamond and Sapphire. Rini was safe, Zoey was in need of rescue, and everything will be decided in the next chapter.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Tarnished Jewels on Saturn

_Chapter 6: Tarnished Jewels on Saturn_

* * *

The rescue mission was underway. Serena and Ash made it to where the other scouts and Zoey were...as well as Diamond, Sapphire and Saturn. The two also did their little motto, nowhere near the Team Rocket's low-class motto. Amy was stunned to see Serena teamed up with someone with Serena, that wasn't female, less a Sailor Scout. However, from Lita's conversation before, there was one suspect that came to mind. 'So, he's that Ash Ketchum that Lita spoke to,' she pondered. That's when she noticed his raven hair. 'If Serena was delusional, she would think, and possibly, believe he's Darrien, without the Tuxedo Mask ensemble.' There was more and she missed out on it. Diamond got his first glimpse of Ash, and with Sailor Moon by his side, it appeared that he acquired help.

"So, I take it that you're this Pallet Town Powerhouse that's suppose to be a threat?" he guessed. "Don't make me laugh." Don't worry. He's not in a humorous mood.

"The 'Powerhouse' thing is a bit of an overstatement, but everything else is pretty accurate," he replied with a solidified smile. "Now, I hear that you're holding a dear friend of mine. I request that you return her to us." An ultimatum? Diamond acted less than impressed with this supposed empty threat.

"I know that you just rolled in, but take a look at this scene." Serena and Ash turned, eying Amy and Pikachu protecting Raye and Mina from Saturn's Toxicroak. Ash, know that he's already met Lita, a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter, believed that the lone standing girl was a Sailor Scout, according to his talk with Lita, watching over her friends. Serena was willing to clarify for Ash about who was who.

"You doing alright, Mercury?" she voiced down. Amy looked up, and threw a nod to Serena.

'So, she's Sailor Mercury,' Ash believed. 'That means Sailors Venus and Mars are the two that seem exhausted. I gotta help those two, any way possible.' As Ash plotted a strategy, Sapphire noticed that Rini wasn't with those two.

"My brother, the girl is not with them," he alerted. Diamond realized that Sapphire was telling the truth.

"Find her," he commanded. "We can take care of these runts." Sapphire bowed in acceptance and vanished into thin air. Saturn saw Sapphire leave the scene...and studied the body count...feeling troubled.

"Diamond, you said five scouts, right?" he pointed out. Diamond heard his new partner, and gawked. He forgot Jupiter.

'He doesn't know the half of it,' Serena mentally sneered. 'Go get him, Lita.' When Sapphire reappeared, it was away from the rest...but Rini, who was with Ash's Chimchar and Buizel. Rini stood behind the creatures, quivering in fear of being captured by the Black Moon Clan.

"Nothing personal, child," he murmured. "Just following orders." He summoned a black crystal from thin air, which looked to be levitating from his hand. Spotting an opening, Lita took her advantage on the snap.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she yelled, sparking another flood stream of lightning. Diamond turned to the sound...ZAP! A little too late. Not to be left out, Rini tried to make an Ash impression.

"Okay, Buizel, Water Pulse!" she ordered. She wasn't Ash, but Buizel followed and formed a blue sphere of energy. Was that Ash's aura in Buizel's paws? Not really. He fired the energy orb, hitting and busting the crystal in pieces. Water Pulse seemed dangerous. "Chimchar, scorch him with Flamethrower!" Chimchar launched it's Flamethrower, but Sapphire was too quick to get torched. Quickly, with his tail between his legs, he bolted from the scene.

"The Black Moon Clan will not forgive such brutality," became his parting words. Rini was proud to stand up to bully such as him.

"Great job, you guys," she thanked. Buizel smiled with a nod of appreciation, while Chimchar was happy about the result. Lita ran up, pleased with how Rini took control. Was she a born trainer?

"Gee, Rini, what was that, Ash-like?" Lita joked.

"Let's just say it was 'monkey see, monkey do'." Ah, she studied Ash. Talk about influence. So now it was Serena, Ash, Amy, and Pikachu against Toxicroak, Saturn and Diamond. Serena and Ash leaped down, shielding Amy, Mina and Raye.

"Sailor Mercury, how are the others?" Ash asked. Amy seemed awed that Ash would acknowledge her in such a confident concern.

"They're fatigued," she addressed. "That unusual frog had to have warn them out, and Diamond's hypnotic third eye isn't considered helping." That eye was what paralyzed Zoey. Ash had to believe this eye was bad news.

'So, Diamond has a hidden evil eye, right? That should make things fascinating.' Thought that the eye was something to see, no pun intended. "Let me put it this way: I'm use to three-on-three matches, but not like this." Well, he wasn't. The three-on-three matches he was referring to were his battles when he would send out one creature at a time, eventually, using all three. This was more of a Battle Royale. Even Saturn seemed to agree with him.

"I must admit, Ash, that his is one heck of a conundrum that has developed," he acknowledged. However, Diamond wasn't too worried about the inexperience with them.

"Perhaps, but we do have the talent to rid all of you," he shot out. "Prepare for your demise." Serena, Ash and Pikachu were ready as Mina and Raye got a good look at Serena's new ally.

"Did Darrien become...younger?" Mina groaned. No, but it's a good guess...from the other side of the world.

"No, he's a trainer," Amy clarified. "He and his Pikachu are helping Ser- Sailor Moon out." Nice recovery. Diamond made the first move, sticking his hand and firing white orbs. Ash and Serena dove away, allowing those nasty orbs to pass. Pikachu just ducked them.

"Pikachu, Toxicroak is yours," Ash advised. "I'll be orbiting Saturn." Serena was a touch upset. She was left with Diamond. That wasn't the only reason.

"Hey, Ash, I'm the leader," she protestingly whined.

"Then, lead." Sheesh, Ash, you don't have to be harsh. 'Come on, Serena, if you wanna say something, say something!' Wait...Did Ash really know that Serena was Sailor Moon? How? That dream? Amy? Serena had no such clue that Ash knew her real identity. Would it factor?

"Forget it. Go!" Serena, Ash and Pikachu raced in, forcing Diamond, Saturn and Toxicroak to brace. Pikachu came at Toxicroak with Iron Tail, the attack it used to protect Amy, but Toxicroak blocked it with crossed arms, glowing as white as the mouse's tail.

"Brilliant Karate Chop, Toxicroak," Saturn approved. "Now, Poison Jab!" Now, Toxicroak's fingers were glowing an eerie violet. Pikachu wasn't about to let itself to be struck with that, and fired a Thunderbolt to make sure Toxicroak's jab never got close. It worked. Toxicroak was zapped hard, but still stood. As the Pokémon continued to brawl, Ash was face to face with Saturn...with some good intentions of harm.

"Saturn, put up your dukes," he sneered as he swung...and plastered a right cross into Saturn's left cheek. Whoa, when did Ash learn that? Saturn was peeved at Ash's callous act of violence. Ash wasn't worried a bit. "Warned you to put up your dukes." He did, but Saturn failed to listen.

"Have you gone stupid? You know better than to break the law." A law was broken?

"It's true. Humans aren't allowed to engage in combat in fear and spite of punishment in the Pokémon world." So, why incriminate yourself? "But in case you forgot, Crystal Tokyo _isn't_ part of the Pokémon world, so I haven't broken any laws." Saturn, definitely, didn't expect that to encase itself. Due to the change in worlds, Ash anticipated that he had the freedom to squall with Saturn. Serena, however, wasn't doing too well with Diamond. Her struggling became apparent to her scepter, wielding it like a baseball bat, fending off Diamond's energy strikes.

"Well, well, princess, you seem to be a scrappy youth," he complimented. "Soon, you won't have any energy to resist my eye." That's trouble.

"Brag all you want, Diamond," Serena grunted. "I won't lose!" Blatantly, she bolted into the fray of orbs, and tried a swipe on Diamond. No good. She whiffed.

"Shame." Point blank, Diamond shot an orb, striking Serena in the brooch. She slammed the floor, before writhing in pain. That would take the fight out of many people. Diamond lurched forward, disappointed with this tragically lame outcome. "Very soon, Sailor Moon, you will be mine, and with Tuxedo Mask not in attendance to run interference..." Serena was starting to show panic. She knew what was coming: that hypnotic eye. She had to think fast.

'He's right! Darrien's not here. Raye and Mina are out of commission, Amy's treating them, Lita's probably with Rini, and here I am with Ash, who seems to have bottled up anger, now leaking out.' That's when Ash came into her head...and smirked. She had a plan? "Are you sure, he's not around?" Serena, why bluff? Diamond ain't that stupid to fall for such a tactic like that. Well, surprise, surprise, he believed her.

'She's got him somewhere hidden, and we missed him...or did we? Come to think of it, there's an unsettling presence that's been looming around, but I thought it was the creatures that Ash, Saturn and the redhead brought.' He turned to the other two boys, just in time for Saturn to be knocked cold with a hay-maker by Ash. Ash looked as fresh as someone from a training session. Saturn didn't put up much of a fight.

"Guess the fact that I had early training as a kick-boxer before Pokémon brought me this far," he goaded. He knew kick-boxing? That's a surprise. Ash turned to see Pikachu, as it was flung in the air by Toxicroak. Unaware of the fate of its master, Toxicroak leaped after the airborne Pikachu, arm glowing for an attack. Brick Break. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu heard Ash, and began spinning, while aiming at the opponent. It began its descent, its body coated in a shine of yellow electricity. Brick Break vs. Volt Tackle...what will win? The attacks clashed, causing a plume of smoke to bellow. Pikachu and Toxicroak emerged from the smoke cloud, landing on the ground. Both Pikachu and Toxicroak stared at each other, no movement amongst each. That's when a static spark zipped through Toxicroak, as he fell. On the ground. Toxicroak was defeated. "Way to go, Pikachu!" Pikachu acknowledged Ash's approval, and bowed a nod. As Ash turned to the cornered Serena, something caught his vision. There was a rose on Saturn. How did that get there? "A rose?" He picked the rose, which was thorn-less. Who cut the thorns from this rose? Ash looked over to Serena. Her body language told Ash that she needed some assistance.

"Help me..." Not another moment to think. Ash cocked his arm, and fired the rose...ZING! The rose passed by Diamond, and over Serena, sticking into the crystal. It missed Diamond...or did it? A red cut emerged above the cheek, and a few drips of blood came pouring out. Nice shot, Ash!

'Tuxedo Mask's rose?' Diamond wondered, stunned at the sight of the rose. 'It can't be. Tuxedo Mask isn't here, unless...' He swung over to Ash, still holding the follow-through pose. You can release...why were you smiling like that? 'No, it couldn't be... That brat's Sailor Moon's knight in shining armor? He's Tuxedo Mask?' Something didn't fly right with him, believing that Ash was in fact Tuxedo Mask. 'There's no way that this twerp is Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask is at least six feet tall, has the romantic charm that rivals me, and just as sharply dressed formally like I would be. The only things that would relate this kid to Tuxedo Mask is that raven-black hair, the appreciation of black fabrics, and the ability to split skin with a rose, even thorn-less. Then again, I have very limited knowledge of who Tuxedo Mask really is. Could he really be?' Coming upfront about the subject, he decided to ask out of the blue. He wouldn't get the chance.

"A kingdom's prince is permitted to respect the other princesses of other kingdom, as he gains the gratitude on his way to claim his desired throne with the heir of his destiny," Ash moralled. Diamond felt convinced, as Serena, Amy, Mina and Raye were shocked with how Ash acted.

'So, it's true after all...he's Tuxedo Mask. He's Sailor Moon's best man!' Thanks for your input. What about the girls, also bearing witness?

'Well, I'll give him this,' Serena readied her comment as she struggled onto her feet. 'He knows how to act the part. Besides, I bet Diamond is unaware of his powerful aura, let alone how he used it on Emerald.' That's not all.

'That's one brash young man, Serena found,' Mina muttered in her mind.

'I think Darrien had a talk with him,' Raye figured in her head. 'How else could he act like that?' Diamond understood what needed to be done. Surrender, right?

"If you really are Tuxedo Mask, then you must be destroyed!" he roared as he fired a barrage of energy orbs at Ash, who...Ash, you're gonna get pummeled! Move! What?! Don't close your eyes! He's not listening... His aura was glowing again. What was going through his head? There was one orb that was barreling toward his face. Eyes opened, his swung a punch at one of the orbs. That orb was knocked back into another orb, which started a chain reaction. Orbs were striking each other, scattering to different directions, away from any bodies. That was cool, Ash. Amy was in stunned disbelief. Diamond, too. "Impossible!" No. Awesome.

"What was that, that coated his body?" Amy wondered. You know, Pikachu was right there to help.

("That was Ash's aura that Lucario helped bring out,") it explained. Using her goggles, Amy read the translation of what it said.

"His aura? Fascinating! So he's able to channel his aura to establish counterattacks like what we saw, is that right?" He was outstandingly skilled with that aura.

"I should invite him over to the temple to measure his aura's output," Raye offered. Let's get this done with, first.

"Guess you underestimated what I have," Ash guessed. "It's best for you to retreat before you get a ride into the turf." That's not turf, Ash. Still, good warning.

"You think something like a return fire on my barrage will deter me into surrender?" Diamond growled. "Then you forgot something else." What would that be? Ash had a guess on that.

"If you mean Emerald, nice try. I gave her some of my best medicine, and she was sent flying." No dispute there. Raye, Amy and Mina were more shocked than Toxicroak, dismayed looks while Diamond's face told the big tale: distraught. Serena grinned, since she and Rini bore witness to that spectacle. Ash saw his opening, and raced in. Diamond snapped out, and braced for his approach.

"You're mine!" That's when the third eye emerged. Ash was in trouble...or was he? The wave of paralysis got to Ash...but upon crashing, Ash's aura took the brunt, having no effect on Ash. Diamond was screwed. "What! No way!" Way! Ash showed your eye that it was useless. Ash swung a punch, but Diamond sidestepped, allowing Ash to roll passed him and regroup with Serena. Diamond was getting more and more flustered with Ash. "This is ridiculous. I still find it hard to believe that you're Tuxedo Mask." Even though Ash had little clue on who the _real _Tuxedo Mask was, he still ate up Diamond's frustration.

"You still think you can beat us? All you've shown was pretty lights." Yeah...pretty lights. Diamond flashed a black crystal, sneering down the two.

"Maybe I was a little easy on you. Allow me to show the magnification of the Negamoon!" He flicked the crystal up, spinning like a top. "Now, die!" He fired beams from his hands, contacting the crystal. Suddenly, the crystal blasted heavy streams of beams out at the two heroes. Summoning his aura, Ash stood forward bracing impact. BOOM! The heavy beams consumed both members. Pikachu, Amy, Raye and Mina began to fear the worst. In the blast-zone, Ash's aura seemed to have shielded the two from possible vaporization as his cap was blown away, and his gloves were melted off. However, vaporization was still a capability because Ash was starting to struggle. He was weakening.

"Not good." Serena wanted to help, but not sure how. Without warning, a voice started to insert itself in her head.

"_**Sailor Moon...**_" sounded...Lucario? Where'd he come from? Serena heard the voice, and recalling the dream.

"Lucario?" she guessed. Why would Lucario contact her?

"_**Listen to my only instruction. Use your scepter on the aura. The rest will reveal the outcome.**_" What? Serena fumbled with what Lucario ordered. He wanted Serena to use the scepter on Ash, who's...what's that blue crescent moon doing on Ash's forehead? She had no other options.

"Lucario...I hope your right. Ash...forgive me if you die." she prepped her scepter. This had got to be interesting. "Moon...Scepter...Activation!" A white beam shot out of the scepter and struck the back of Ash. Ash felt something start to push out of his rapidly drained body. The other scouts, on scene, and Pikachu were not liking the outcome. Saturn, who had regained consciousness, seemed to have noticed the wave of lights. He...smiled?

"Good riddance, Ash Ketchum," he groaned in pain from his beat-down. As Diamond believed the destruction of Ash and Serena was complete, he would be in for a rude but outrageous surprise. BOOM! KA-POW! The wave became redirected back at Diamond, overwhelming him for a moment. Smoke bellowed from the epicenter, before it lifted. The scouts saw three figures from the smoke. They had to believe that two of them were Ash and Serena. It was them, but there was something else. When the smoke cleared, there they were...as well as Diamond. That's when they saw Ash hold something...a blue sword. The sword had a red leather hilt, and the gold thumb-guard was shaped like a crescent moon. The blade had carvings on them, one with the same crescent moon and a stick figure (tiny circle for a head, a dash under it for shoulders and an "X" or cross for hand and feet) under it. What kind of sword was Ash wielding? Even Pikachu and Diamond had to wonder on sight of this surreal phenomenon.

"What does it take to kill the two of you?" Diamond growled in frustration. Hey, we're still wondering about the sword. Ash had a pretty good guess on the what the sword was called.

"A Moon Sword?" he named. Someone was about to correct him.

"_**Now, Sailor Moon, take the sword,**_" Lucario voiced again. "_**This is Lunar-Ki Blade, or the Moon Aura Sword. It shall grant you the power needed to exercise the enemy**_." The Moon Aura Sword? Since his recent instruction worked, her confidence was good to proceed.

"May I?" she requested. Ash knew he was spent, trying to hold the waves off. He gave the sword to Serena, no questions asked...well, her question, maybe.

"I'll be over with Zoey," he lofted as he got to the unconscious redhead. Serena was facing Diamond like nothing before.

"You may have a new toy," he groaned. "However, you don't have the strength to deal me the final blow!" He rose his hands up, third eye reopened. He wasn't going to proceed on. Serena was ready.

"Moon...Aura...Sword...Strike!" she screamed as she swung the sword down, across and straight thrust. The slash waves were pushed and spiraled straight at Diamond. Diamond panicked. That's when the slashes made contact. KABLAM! That's a killer shot. Diamond appeared vaporized. No chance to win. That was some power. Pikachu and the girls, with Rini, Lita and the other creatures making it to the scene, cheered for Serena's and Ash's victory over Team Galactic and the Negamoon. That's when, in a split second, Sapphire appeared and taken Saturn, before vanishing again. What for, we'll never know. The girls ran over to Serena with hugs and high-fives, congratulating the pigtail blond. Pikachu ran over to check on Ash and Zoey...who still wasn't rising from her slumber.

"Zoey?" he called. No response. "Zoey, it's me! Come on Zoey!" Nothing. Shaking didn't work. Calling didn't work. Was Zoey doomed to an eternal sleep? The scouts got over to Ash's side, seeing what may have been a hopeless cause.

"This girl didn't possess anything that would've shielded her from Diamond's wicked eye," Amy theorized. Ash bobbed a nod, wishing that he could've used his aura to protect Zoey. He punched the ground in disbelief, mad at himself for letting Zoey be in this condition.

"If we hadn't had that fight, she would be okay!" It was tough. Suddenly, Serena removed her tiara from her head, and placed it on Zoey's. What was going on?

"This is my thanks for helping me and my friends with Team Galactic and the Negamoon," she hummed. "Moon...Tiara...Magic..." The tiara illuminated a golden light. The shine was so warm, something of a shadow floated out of Zoey's mouth and was dissolved by the light. The light faded back into the normal tiara, which Serena removed and replaced back on her head. Ash grasped one of Zoey's hands.

"Zoey, please. I know you've been through a lot today, but the bad stuff is passed. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Tense moments ticked-tocked through. Tension swallowed the sky like snow to the mountains. Then, as if being awaken from a coma, Zoey felt the warmth of Ash's hands, and clutched it. It was a sign. Pikachu hopped onto Serena's shoulder to see a miracle happen. Ash felt the squeeze, knowing that his voice was heard by her. She began to open her eyes, viewing Ash for the first time since she broke away from him.

"A...Ash?" she moaned. She rolled her eyes, trying to get her motor skills on track. "Where's...Di-Dia-"

"Don't worry. He's gone. We fought them off." Zoey was ever so relieved. She reached up and pulled herself to...whoa, Zoe! That was quick! She gave Ash quite a lip-locking kiss. Well, let's give him that award. He deserved it. Serena and Pikachu regrouped with the rest of the scouts, letting Ash and Zoey get back together.

"Well, that was rather eventful," Raye huffed a chuckle. "Wouldn't you think so, Serena?" Raye, you dolt! Serena heard her _real_ name and pointed over to Pikachu, who was astonished to learn about a Sailor Scout's name.

"Mars, not now," she warned. Raye didn't think Pikachu was going to be a bother.

"Yeah, I see how adorable that mouse is, but come on, what could it talk about with them?" Unfortunately, Serena wasn't pointing toward Pikachu...

"Wrong one." Serena was pointing over to...Rini. That's a big "Oops!"

"You're Serena, the same idiot girl who can't pass an elementary test?" Rini realized. Raye was in dismay, not believing that she revealed a secret to the pink-pigtails, and Pikachu had more knowledge to share with Ash about.

"Thanks for letting that slip of the tongue come out, Mars. You made me feel better about the accidental kiss to Ash." Knowing how stressed Serena had to feel, Mina decided to step in.

"I think we've had a trying day, all of us," she pointed out, as she turned to the...they're hugging. Aw!

"We should see about sending them home, don't you think?" Lita motioned. "They came to help us, and..." Serena nodded, wishing for a safe return. She looked over to the sword, unsure about returning it to Ash. No one was aware that someone was on the roof of a crystallized structure.

"Guess putting that rose down there had some complications enshrouded," a tuxedoed man hypothesized. He was in a formal tuxedo with black pants, black top hat and white...plain white Mardi Gras mask? Was he Tuxedo Mask? "Well, Serena and her friends completed another mission. I just wasn't expecting help to come to her...let alone, be a hidden Sailor Knight." Sailor Knight? Ash? Really?! Wow! This was getting better and better, and now, it's about to end? With evil placed on the cupboards for the time being, what awaited Ash and Zoey? Home?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. When the Knight Decides

_Chapter 7/Final: When the Knight Decides_

* * *

Ash and Zoey were back together again since their little squabble. It wasn't too long ago that Zoey complained about Ash's acceptance to Serenity's request to protect Rini and assist the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, which he did with surprisingly outstanding results: Rini was safe, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and Team Galactic have been disposed of, and Crystal Tokyo was peaceful once again. Serena and the scouts, with Rini and Pikachu, regrouped with the trainers, ready to thank Ash for his help...and to return the Aura Moon Sword. That sword came out of Ash's body during the three-on-three battle with Diamond, Saturn and Toxicroak. Serena and Ash shook hands, a greeting of the good times that passed. "Thanks for all your help, Ash," Serena acknowledged. "We couldn't have done the job without you." Aw, that was a nice way of putting it.

"Likewise," Ash accepted. "I don't think the Negamoon will show themselves for a while. Same with Team Galactic." Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy would agree without doubt. Zoey was interested with who everyone was...other than Ash and Pikachu, of course.

"So, you are the scouts that watch over this place, aren't you?" she guessed.

"Well, somewhat," Raye replied. "We're Sailor Scouts. I'm Sailor Mars."

"I'm Sailor Mercury," Amy informed. Next?

"I'm Sailor Jupiter," Lita named herself. Who else?

"And I'm Sailor Venus," Mina identified. Ash and Zoey shook hands with the scouts, and Zoey had a chance to see Rini. Ash had a moment to recollect on what transpired. The encounter with Zoey, the story she was in the middle of telling, Team Galactic showing up, the arrival at Crystal Tokyo, the Negamoon...everything happened so fast, it barely processed through his head.

"I can't believe we went through that big of an adventure, just tonight," he summed up. "Too bad Brock or Dawn couldn't join us." Yeah, they missed out on all the fun. Lita approached Ash, his cap on hold.

"Hey, Ash," she voiced. Ash turned to the scout in green, and the cap that was blown off during the exchange of blasts with Diamond.

"My trainer's cap. Thanks." As Lita tossed Ash his cap back, he looked over to his bare hands. His gloves were melted off by Diamond's magnified blast. "Too bad my gloves can't be recovered. My mom's gonna flip out." Well, you might wanna think about how to explain it to her.

"I bet she'll understand. It's not everyday that normal humans could assist us, let alone send the Negamoon packing." That was quite a feat. That's when Raye came up to the two, still awed by the aura that Ash displayed.

"I don't know about Ash, being a _normal_ human," she huffed. "Since when can someone summon a sword from his/her body and still be in tip-top shape?" Ash didn't really have the look of someone in tip-top shape, and he was about to let her know.

"Actually, I'm pretty worn out," he confessed. "Diamond's eye took a chunk out of my stamina, and I thought I was gonna faint when the sword was drawn out of me." Raye and Lite believed Ash, but it wasn't the fact that Raye was pointing out.

"I mean when the sword came out. You don't have any exiting wounds." Oh, that. Ash couldn't come up with an explanation for that. Not a tear on his body. Go figure.

"I guess so." A nervous laugh echoed out of Ash, unavailable with a knowledgeable reasoning. Zoey was with Mina, Amy, Serena and Rini as Zoey was discussing what it was like in the Pokémon World. Although Rini was informed before by Ash, she listened to what Zoey had to bring up in addition. Serena watched the jubilant redhead, thinking back to her romantic times with some of her friends.

'Zoey tends to remind me of Molly, except with more spunk and will,' she pondered. She peered back at the sword. 'Ash reminds me more of Neflyte, that brave and courageous youthful version, doing what relies in his heart over his duties. Guess I won't let him go for sometime.' Maybe not. Zoey saw the nostalgic look on Serena's face, her eyes gazing at the sword.

"Hey, Sailor Moon," she called. Serena swept her head over to the redhead. What was on her mind?

"What's up, Zoey?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. You seem to be spacing out quite a bit with your sword." It wasn't Serena's sword, Zoey. Still, Serena felt the need to acknowledge Zoey about what her thoughts on Ash laid on.

"It's actually Ash's sword, and I was gonna give it back. Besides, you and Ash remind me of a good friend and a troubled enemy who had a change of heart before dying." Hey, anyone who shows focus for a brighter future would be a good person to rely on. Believing that those two that Serena named had some romance of their own, she thought back to when she had a chance to speak with Ash.

"Like I told him before this fiasco, I'd fallen for him because of that deterministic aura that he sports." And to think, that was suppose to be a play of words. Serena gazed at the sword, once more.

"He's got more than that, I'll grant him. A lot more." That's when Ash returned to the two girls, willing to get going. He got a little suspicious of what those females were talking about.

"You guys talking about me?" he wondered. Serena and Zoey nervously laughed, vainly trying to hide that topic. It was to no avail.

"Well, who else would we want to talk about," Zoey admitted. Serena held the sword with both hands under the blade, and presented it to Ash.

"You can have your sword back," she offered. Ash was befuddled with what Serena was giving away, unsure if this sword did belong to him. "It's yours. You can have it." Ash couldn't understand why Serena would give up the sword that came out of his body. Surrendering, Ash grasped the hilt of the sword, and rose it toward the sky. Suddenly, the sword started to glow...and disappeared in the glow. Then, the glow began to coat Ash's body. This surprised Zoey, not believing that the sword and Ash were parts of each other. Serena knew that, since she saw his aura in action. The glow started to dim when the blue crescent moon reemerged on Ash's forehead. That caught Serena off-guard.

"What's going on?!" An association with the moon, or something along those lines?

'Don't tell me...he's a sailor scout?' Ash, a sailor scout? Did that mean that he'd be wearing a skirt, blouse, tiara, whatever the others had on? When the glow faded, Ash opened his eyes, seeing gawking faces on the girls, while Lita, Raye, Mina, Rini with Pikachu, and Amy raced to the three.

"What?" Ash wondered. "What is it?" Everyone's trying to figure that out. Suddenly, a shot of light flashed above the group. There was a pause before everyone looked up and saw another Sailor Scout. This female had long, _long_ green hair with a faded ruby jewel in her tiara. The purplish jeweled brooch rested on top of the black bow over her covered bust. She also had a raven-colored skirt, and knee-high high-heeled boots, and held a staff, longer than her tall profile. The silver staff's head was shaped like a heart with a purple jewel in it. Ash and the female harem that circled alongside were dumbfounded with the arrival of this new scout.

"Pluto?" Amy guessed. Pluto as in Sailor Pluto?

"Did she know about the extra service that was provided?" Mina wondered. Wonder no more. She was about to speak.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts, well done with your mission," she praised. "Don't relax too much. The clan hasn't been eliminated, yet. You've only severed the link to access Crystal Tokyo from them." Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and Team Galactic were still alive? Dang! That's when Pluto looked over to Ash. Oh boy, was he in trouble for trespassing into Crystal Tokyo? "As for you...long lost Azure Knight." Azure Knight? Ash was befuddled with what Pluto called him. He wasn't the only one.

"Azure Knight?" Raye repeated. "This boy? Ash?" We know. It's a pretty big shock. Pikachu, once again, not responsible.

"He bares the mark of the moon, does he not? However, his moon shines blue, unlike your moons, scouts, which shone gold. In addition, the Moon Aura Sword is evidence enough that proves that he's the Azure Knight that roamed and protected the Moon Kingdom, eons ago." This became complicated. The Moon Aura Sword belonged to this Azure Knight, and protected this kingdom some long time ago.

"Excuse me, but you're saying that Ash was once this Azure Knight?" Zoey tried to replay. "Who was this Azure Knight and how is he or she related to Ash?" Pluto was willing to portray story time.

"Eons ago, Queen Serenity was protected by her husband, and the scouts that were meant to protect her from the Dark Moon. However, there was one man who roamed the kingdom, wielding a mighty blue sword. Gowned in the midnight blue armor, he fought to keep peace amongst the kingdoms, and vowed to fight with Serenity and her soldiers in a proposal for her hand in the princess's marriage. Despite the refusal of her hand, he fought anyone who plotted to assassinate the queen and her daughter. History bestowed that the Azure Knight slain thousands of demons...until the loneliness in his heart succumbed. News of the Azure Knight's death brought grief amongst the kingdoms, mostly weighing on Serenity's heart. She casted his remains into the stars, wishing to revive him and explain her grievances of his bravery." Wow! The Azure Knight proposed? But it was such a sad tale, especially how he died. That's when Amy figured out the rest of the story.

"Because of the absence of the Azure Knight, the door of opportunity was blown wide open, allowing the Dark Moon to strike, mortally wounding Queen Serenity," she theorized. "She sent us to Earth, before she died of her injuries and fatigue." Just imagine if Serenity allowed this Azure Knight to marry the daughter. Would none of this happen?

"It sounds absolutely far fetched, but the truth includes that the knight was noble, honest and heroic. Even more unbelievable, Ash demonstrated those qualities to the words they stem from." Ash seemed overwhelmed in humbleness, unsure if he should believe this tall tale.

"It sounds so surreal," he hushed as he stared at his hand. "For me to be this Azure Knight..." It was a lot to take in.

"Azure Knight Ash," Pluto called, causing Ash to look up to her. "You've proven yourself worthy of joining the Sailor Elite in protecting Earth from the villainy of the Dark Moon. The presence of the reincarnated Azure Knight will be, without a doubt, a great asset to the force and could eliminate the Dark Moon of it's treacherous grips." It was an offer to protect the Sailor Scouts and Rini. Ash smiled, as if to accept Pluto's offer.

"I appreciate your offer, but there's a place...and someone who desires my presence more...right, Zoey?" In response, Zoey clasped Ash's other hand. She was snappy fast. Ash wasn't surprised with her unique way of an answer.

"Right." Ash wanted to return to the Pokémon world and Pikachu didn't want to be left behind. Raye and Lita felt a bit denied, noting that Ash wouldn't want to be with them.

"I understand," Pluto surrendered. "I respect your decision." With those words, Serena and Rini, still holding onto Pikachu, came forward. Looked like they had some words to speak of before they parted ways.

"Ash, thanks again for everything," Serena hummed. "I believe this belongs to you, right?" Pikachu hopped from Rini's shoulder and onto Ash's.

"Hey, I'm still in a bit of shock that I'm this legendary Azure Knight," he admitted. Yeah, no one saw that coming.

"Say, Ash," Rini spoke up. "Is it all right if I visited your world, sometime?" Hey, why not? Ash, Zoey and Pikachu visited your world, so what's wrong with the vice-versa?

"Of course," Zoey replied. "Believe us, our world is just as exciting over there, too." The smile on Rini's face sparkled, liking the opportunity to see what lied in store for her. "Besides, this Azure Knight ain't living the same life, now that he's got me." The romance was well noted, considering that Zoey had yet to let go of Ash's hand, not that it bothered Ash at all. Pluto was ready to do what needed to be done. To Ash, Zoey and Pikachu, home was on the way.

"Azure Knight," she voiced. "I'm ready to send you and your friends back to your world." Ash nodded, as Serena and Rini retreated back to the other scouts.

"We're ready," he acknowledged. Pluto rose her staff to the sky, as it began to illuminate. That's when everything became bright with light...

* * *

_(Pok__é__mon World)_

Back to where Ash and Zoey left from, which was Zoey's camp, Brock and Dawn returned to the path split and followed where Ash and Pikachu walked toward. Did Dawn already compete in her latest contest? They raced over, looking panicked. "Ash!" Dawn screeched. "Ash, where are you?" When Ash and Zoey departed to Crystal Tokyo, they found that portal behind the waterfall. Why don't you check there? They checked around the area, even the lake. No Ash, no Pikachu?

"Did Team Rocket make off with Ash and Pikachu?" Brock wondered. No, not even close. That's when the two spotted Zoey's campsite. "Zoey? She's here?" Yes, with a special surprise. "Let's check to see if she's seen Ash." They were going to be clued in, because Pikachu was stepping from the tent, and going to the lake.

"Pikachu?" Hearing Dawn calling it's name, Pikachu turned to the surprised man and girl.

("Morning, Dawn,") Pikachu yawned, nonchalantly. ("Morning, Brock.")

"Pikachu, where's Ash?" Brock questioned. Like, you needed to ask.

("Still sleeping.") Dawn and Brock shot looks at each other, before going to look inside. When they did...let's just say, the two that were still sleeping...not only were they in the same futon, but...wow, what a sight for Dawn and Brock to freak out on. Ash and Zoey were snuggling so close, many would question what they did last night...other than going to Crystal Tokyo, stopping Team Galactic and the Negamoon, and teaming up with a handful of Sailor Scouts. Either Zoey was naked or she was wearing a strapless bra. Her head laid against his shoulder, but Ash didn't mind it. Heck, it looked like Ash enjoyed having her head on him. So, why did Pikachu act so calm to this sight?

"Ash Ketchum, what in the world are you doing?!" Dawn screamed. That alerted Ash and Zoey awake. Those two were stunned to see Dawn and Brock, as Zoey tugged the futon to cover her bust. She _was_ naked? Ash, you naughty boy, you.

"Dawn, Brock," he hiccuped. "Surprised to see you so soon." You're surprised? In case you haven't noticed, they're gazing at your supposedly naked body alongside Zoey.

"Don't 'surprised to see you so soon,' mister! What in the world are you two doing, sleeping under the same bag?" Dawn, there's no reason to blow a gasket over what you were seeing.

"For heaven's sakes, Dawn," Zoey cranked. "We just got to sleep about a couple hours ago." She released her grip on the futon to wipe some of the sleep from her eyes, which revealed a satin silky strapless maroon piece of lingerie. Guess she wasn't in her birthday suit, but something was amiss. What was it? Brock felt ashamed for disturbing their sudden slumber.

"Sorry for waking you up," he apologized. "You see, Gary just happened to come across us." That didn't really mean that you had to wake up the two sleepers. So?

"Okay..." Ash mumbled. "What about your contest?" Dawn looked like a child, overruled by her parents: frustrated.

"I think we need to let you rest. It sounds like you guys had an exciting night, last night." Thanks, Brock. The two walked a short distance away, which Brock decided to borrow Zoey's pots to cook breakfast as Ash and Zoey laid back down, lips connected. Never mind that, there's a flash forward. Ash and Zoey proved to be a mighty force to be reckoned with. They didn't need the Sailor Scouts to assist them. Months had passed faster, than a soccer's World Cup season.

* * *

_(Months Later/Sinnoh League Tournament)_

Ash and Zoey traveled together throughout the Sinnoh Region, winning Gym Badges and Contest Ribbons left and right. Zoey competed in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, winning the Contest cup, leaving room for her boyfriend, Ash, to clean up the League. That's right...hours after that rude awakening, Ash and Zoey declared themselves as a dating couple. Now, it was Ash's turn to do something, and do he did. It's the final round for Ash. The Championship Match. Ash had battled a long way to arrive to this big battle. He was preparing himself in the waiting room. By his side, of course, was Zoey. "You're battling Paul for the title," Zoey notified. Hearing his opponent for the championship, Ash was psyched.

"I can finally put him in his place, once and for all," he pumped himself. Seemed, as though, Ash and this Paul have been feuding for sometime. Pikachu acted just the way Ash behaved: psyched. They were ready to win the League. That's when a noise was heard from outside the room.

"Why can't I go visit Ash?" sounded...Rini? Shooting looks, Ash and Zoey wondered if somehow Rini found a way to get here. They ran to the hall's entrance was, where a security guard was...it was Rini, along with a new looking Serena and...who's that handsome raven-haired man with the two girls? Serena was dressed into street clothes, with a long-sleeved pink shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass through," the guard warned. Rini was getting antsy with seeing Ash and Zoey. That wouldn't take long.

"Excuse us, sir," Ash voiced. The guard turned to the trainer who was going to battle soon. "They wanted to talk to us. It's okay, is it?" The guard thought it was extra support for his match.

"If they're with you, then I guess it's okay." He turned back to the three who entered the scene. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Please, make sure it's quick." Quickly nodding, the three joined the two into the waiting room. Serena and Rini hadn't seen Ash and Zoey in a while...and it showed as Rini hugged Ash.

"Easy, Rini. I missed you, too." Zoey petted her hair, which Rini didn't seem to mind. That's when Zoey saw the bigger man and studied the new looking Serena.

"I don't think I've seen you before," she pointed out. Serena was quick to react.

"This is my boyfriend, Darrien," she named. Darrien and the trainers shook hands, greeting this new friend. "And I'm Serena, Rini's cousin." Really? Serena's cousin? Darrien had a chance to composite Ash a little.

"I heard from Serena's friends that you've got a unique ability," he pointed out. Ash giggled, trying to hide the fact that his aura was a dangerous weapon.

"Believe me, the ability I have, is not a toy to mess with," he admitted. That's to say the least. "So, you guys came to see me finish off this tournament?" Duh! What did you expect, autographs?

"Yeah, I politely asked Sailor Pluto to transport Serena and her friends to watch you, too," Rini said. "She would've wanted the Sailor Scouts to come, but she said that would've been too much of a hassle." Like Ash needed extra protection. Ash smiled, thinking that it was no big deal.

"Oh, well. I do admit, I'm actually glad that you and Serena's friends could make it." Darrien was quick to intercept his comment.

"Hey, don't spoil our trip with you losing, okay?" he pointed.

"I won't." That's when Ash thought of something that would perk Rini's fun trip. "Say, Rini, how about you join me and Zoey when I'm called out for my match?" Guess what? Rini was excited to hear of this invitation.

"Can I?" she squeaked. Ash bobbed a nod, and Rini jumped for overzealous joy. Zoey, Serena and Darrien sweat dropped in disbelief, believing that Ash had already spoiled the youngster. That's when the guard came back, ready to alert Ash of his battle being time.

"Alright, everyone, you can return to the stands," he ordered. Ash's battle for the championship was about to start.

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Darrien spoke up. "Good luck, Ash."

"Thanks, Darrien, Serena," Ash replied back. Darrien and Serena departed to get into the stands in the stadium, leaving Ash with the two girls, ready to head out onto the stadium floor. "Well, Zoey, Rini, ready to make our move?"

"You know it, Ashy-love," Zoey teased, clutching Ash's hand. Rini did the same with the other hand as Pikachu hopped onto his head. They entered a tunnel, ready for Ash to be summoned out. Darrien and Serena got into the stadium stands, where Amy was sitting, reserving seats for the others.

"Darrien, Serena!" she called out. Amy was also wearing street clothes, trying to blend into the crowd. That's when she noticed that Rini wasn't with those two. "Rini?"

"She's with Ash," Serena answered. Amy felt trust with Ash since what happened those months ago, so if Rini was with him, it's cool. That's when Serena noticed other things that were nonexistent. "What about---"

"They were running a few errands, but said to be here, before the match starts. They never said what it was, but I doubt it's anything too reckless." Satisfied, Darrien and Serena sat down...by guess who? Not Dawn. Not Brock.

"I finally get to see my son in the finals," an overeager mother screeched. The ponytail brunette mother wore a pink, single-button t-shirt with a teal skirt. Serena and Darrien didn't make out what just shot out of her "cannon," but Amy knew what the low-down was.

"I know you're ecstatic about Ash, Mrs. Ketchum." Mrs. Ketchum? Ash's mother was joining a couple of the Sailor Scouts in the stands? That made Serena jump.

"You're Ash's mom?" she gawked. Mrs. Ketchum nodded to the claim.

"This is Delia, and she told me that this is Ash's fifth tournament. Ash placed in the Top 16 in the Indigo games, won out in the Orange Tournament, and finished in the Top Eight in both the Johto and Hoenn Leagues. Ash understands the pressure that builds as he advances, and that's what rockets him further and further into each tournament." Wow! Ash was a seasoned trainer. Thanks, Amy.

"I'm just excited to see my little master perform on the biggest stage of his life," Delia stammered. "And since I heard that his girlfriend won the Grand Festival, around here, I believe that Ash is going to be just fine as soon as the battle starts." Who could blame her? This was her own flesh and blood that was about to step out with two girls.

"With the history that you've given all of us," Darrien reviewed. "It's risen our beliefs that Ash can win against Paul." There's confidence surrounding the fans. However, something was about to change for the unusual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight change in today's championship match," the Public Announcer echoed. "Due to a violation in Sinnoh League Tournament rules, Veilstone City's Paul has been disqualified from competing in this final match. His opponent of the semifinal match, Dewford Town's Peter will be the finalist to compete." So much for that match-up. "So, from Dewfort Island in the Hoenn Region, it's Peter!" Out of one of the tunnels, emerged a blond man with glasses over blue eyes. His tanned body had the concentration to go out and do his duty. He was from the islands.

"Well, so much for seeing that jerk that hates Ash," Delia sighed. Paul was a jerk? Was his attitude the reason he was disqualified? Never mind it now.

"And now, accompanied by his girlfriend, Sinnoh Grand Festival's champion Zoey and another girl, the Pallet Town Powerhouse from the Kanto Region, it's Ash!" Ash emerged from the other tunnel, holding hands with Zoey, carrying Rini in his arm and Pikachu on his head. The foursome met Peter in the circle, in the stadium's clay turf midfield. A referee arrived to meet the two as Ash, releasing his hand from Zoey, used it to shake Peter's hand.

"Ash Ketchum, it's an honor to battle with you," Peter acknowledged. "Shauna told me about your training skills." Ash seemed to recall that name.

"Well, how has she and Brawly been doing?" he wondered.

"Riding the matrimonial waves, much like you and Zoey are." The four enjoyed a laugh, thinking that it was funny. Delia and Serena seemed to enjoy the sight of pending good competition.

"This is better than what I was expecting," Delia praised. Well, the peace was about to be shattered. A quake rumbled the stadium. The youngsters turned to where there were mechanical sounds, and that's when they spotted...a flying muscled-like tank?! The light blue tank, which looked like a four-armed creature and included a red "R" on the chest, flew into the stadium and landed yards in front of the group. The crowd clustered sounds of fear and screamed at the behemoth machine. "A Machamp tank from Team Rocket?!" This wasn't good. Inside, there was a blue-haired man, a blood redhead woman, and a cat with a charm embedded on its forehead, all in the cockpit of this mechanical beast, which was located in the head.

"Well, we're disappointed that the angry twerp was kicked out of the tournament," the redhead showed her complaint. "But we'll take home the consolation prize. Meowth?" Which one was Meowth? The cat?

"Roger, Jessie!" the cat meowed as he hit a button. One of the four hands opened, where there was a hole in the middle of the palm. A cannon? What fired out of the hand was a bright sphere, zipping toward the group. Head's up! All dove clear as the sphere hit the turf and blew up. Peter was with Rini, Zoey held onto Pikachu and Ash quickly collected himself before realizing that Zoey was open. "Now, James! Reel in the catch!"

"You got it!" James, the blue-haired, spoke up as he toggled some sticks. Another arm zoomed toward Zoey and Pikachu, hand opened to catch them. Ash got up, not wanting Team Rocket to capture them. He got to the arm and that's when...SLASH! In a snap, Ash pulled out the Moon Aura Sword. Ash was able to summon his own sword on a whim? Nice! The arm stopped as soon as Ash drew his sword. Pretty good reason, too: the arm fell from the swift strike of Ash, severed from the rest of its chassis. Zoey saw how close the arm was to getting her and Pikachu, while Team Rocket began to freak out a little bit.

"Thanks, Ash," Zoey praised with blushing cheeks. Ash pointed the blue sword toward the vehicle, and the stunned trio.

"That's quite a sword," James stuttered. Meowth had to wonder where the sword emerged from.

"What kind of sword is that?" it feared. "Where did he draw it from?" If you knew where, you'd be gawking even worse than right now. Jessie didn't think that the sword was a big deal. She had no idea what latent abilities it bestowed.

"What are you two scared of, a simple sword?" she tried to toughen up the "men." "A sword is known for close range combat. We've got the arsenal to outwit that." While she made her point, she did it in front of a speaker...where Ash had to show a grin that would scare the Grimm Reaper straight.

"This is true, Jessie," he callously complimented. "However, this sword has a few extra traits that I wouldn't be afraid to reveal." Jessie didn't want to agree. What you don't want to do is call a bluff to someone who spoke the truth. Ash, do it.

"Oh, really? I just like to see you try!" Jessie, say good night.

"Okay." Then, as if duplicating Serena... "Moon...Aura...Sword...Strike!" Ash swung a few air slashes before doing the thrust, send the waves of slashes on its way, bulldozing into the mechanical vessel. KABOOM! The vessel was blown into a heap of fire, as the three from the vehicle were streaming through the air.

"You just had to open your big Meowth, didn't you?" Meowth complained.

"Swords...were never meant to cut like that, right?" Jessie fumbled in her thoughts.

"What's worse is that we didn't get a chance to do our motto," James whined. The three rocketed from the stadium...as, in unison...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried in pain, shame and humiliation. The crowd cheered at the heroics of Ash as Zoey came over to him, and kissed. That was earned. Rini and Peter watched, thankful to see everyone was okay...except for Team Rocket. Delia was proud of her son's actions, including protecting who was precious to him. Serena had to smile, too, believing that she did the right thing in giving the sword to Ash.

"You were the lonely Azure Knight, once before, Ash," she spoke to herself in retrospect to Ash. "Now, you're living a new life, and it's not as sad as before." Ash still needed to compete for the Sinnoh League title, but he was already a champion, anyway, to the love of his life and partners of the distant galaxy: the Sailor Scouts...and Zoey. The Azure Knight has been loved.

* * *

THE END


End file.
